A Different World
by PrincessBV
Summary: What happens when the DBZ gang accidentally get transported to our planet Earth and land in a girl's closet? Jess, a normal human girl gets to meet the characters of her favorite TV show and she and Goten get a little close. Find out now and read! REVI
1. The Unpredictable

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so leave me the hell alone! A/N: Thanks for reading! Now go on with the story and REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter One The Unpredictable  
  
Ages: Trunks- 17 Goten- 16 Jess- 15 Marron- 15  
  
"That's it for Justice League. DragonBallZ is up next."  
  
"Yes!" A girl with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and creamy soft skin was sitting on her bed, watching her 32" TV in her room. She turned up the volume and the show started.  
  
"Finally! The last episode! I've been waiting for this episode for a long time now! Go on Mr. Narrator person." The girl was watching intently as all of her favorite characters came on her favorite show. She has been watching this show for about 3 years now and she has always kept it in interest! After thirty minutes, the show was over and she turned off the TV.  
  
"Man, that was a good one! Now it's back to re-runs." She bounced off of her bed and ran downstairs to her kitchen. There, she saw her little 11- year-old sister getting a snack.  
  
"Hey Becca! What's up?" The elder girl said emphasizing her sister's name.  
  
"Oh nothing Jess." The little girl said, also emphasizing the name.  
  
"Haha! Real funny. But thanks for calling me by my name instead of loser or weirdo or something."  
  
"Your Welcome. Is there any food in this house?" Becca said while slamming the refrigerator door shut. Jess sighed and looked in the cupboards.  
  
"Where's mom? She should make you some dinner."  
  
"Mom's at her boss's house, remember? He had a dinner party there and mom had to attend."  
  
"Oh yea! Well, I can make you some french toast."  
  
"Ok!" Becca chimed very happily. She loved french toast. Even for dinner. Jess got out all of the ingredients and turned on the stove. She put the coated bread on the pan and flipped them. After 5 minutes they were done and being served on the kitchen table. She made enough for her and her little sister. After ten minutes, they were done eating and they sat in the living room and watched TV. Four hours later, Becca was tucked away in bed and Jess was sitting on her deck clad in only a tank top and spandex shorts. During those four hours, Jess and her sister decided to have a pillow fight, a karaoke contest, and filming some cool music videos. You know, like Hillary Duff's "Why Not" song. They were totally grooving and making fun of her. That is mostly the whole part of making the music video. You dress up all funny and put heavy amounts of make-up on your face. You can also add in some fake teeth if you want. Then you dance like a goofball and lip the words of the song. That was pretty funny. As I was saying, Jess was on her deck looking up into the starry sky. It was a full moon tonight with a blood ring around it. Usually that means something bad is going to happen, but to Jess, that means something unpredictable will happen. The stars were glistening brightly and a cold breeze was in the air. Jess shivered and rubbed her hands over her bare arms.  
  
"Man, the sky is beautiful tonight. I wish that I could share this moment with someone. Like Goten, definitely. He is the cutest guy I have ever seen, plus he is my favorite character in DBZ." Jess just had an idea pop in her head. Maybe if she wished for something, it would come true. She was just about to make the wish when the phone rang. Jess ran to get it so it wouldn't disturb her slumbering sister.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi sweetie. It's your mother. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yea mom. I was just about to go to bed. And Becca is already in bed."  
  
"Good. Ok well, I'll be there in like an hour or so. Ok?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Haha. I'm laughing hysterically."  
  
"Me too. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. She ran back out onto her deck and sat on the railing.  
  
"Ok. Now I've got to get this right. Forget about that dumb I wish I may stuff, I'm going right for the kill." She sat in an upright position and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Hmm. maybe I'll wish for something else. I wish that all of the Z warriors except for Yamucha, Tien, and Chaiztou (is that how you spell it?) would come to my world and meet me personally." Jess looked up into the sky once more and turned to leave. As soon as she turned away from the scene, a shooting star shot across the dark midnight sky. Jess walked into her house and locked the back door. She sprinted into her room and shut the door. She looked at her room, which was full of posters and pictures of DragonBallZ characters and smiled genuinely. She snapped off her light and went fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
A woman with bluish colored hair and blue eyes was getting her invention ready to show to the whole Z senshi. She built a small device that would help them defeat villains that came into Earth's atmosphere and tried to take over the world. She dusted it off and brought it over to her huge house that had a big sign on the roof that read: Capsule Corporation. She heard a noise come from the garden and she spun her head in that direction.  
  
"Hmm. Must be a squirrel." She continued walking to her front door and heard another noise. She shook her head and strolled into her house.  
  
"Man, that was close. I told you to stop moving you klutz! Next time listen."  
  
"Well, you were practically sitting on me. How could I not move? Who cares? We completed our mission, now let's go." The two mysterious creatures slithered off of Capsule Corporation property and into the unknown. The woman set the contraption on the counter and put a white blanket on top of it. Just then a very muscular man with spandex clothes appeared in the doorway. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing woman?" The woman jumped and turned around quickly. She saw her husband in the doorway making his usual pose. She put her hands on her chest and took a deep breath.  
  
"Vegeta! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that anymore! And stop calling me woman!" Vegeta raised his eyebrows in amusement and pondered over to where the woman was standing.  
  
"Woman, what is under that white cloth?" Vegeta said, raising his voice when saying her name.  
  
"My name is Bulma, Bul-ma! Come on you've known me for like fifteen years. The least you can do is say my name." Vegeta just smirked and glanced over at the white 'cloth'.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see when everyone else does. Which is like now." Vegeta's eyes widened and he starred at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. This new invention of mine will help you guys fight against anybody that threatens the Earth so I called everyone and they are coming down to see it. We're going to try it out later today, so be ready. The doorbell rang and Bulma dusted herself off.  
  
"And don't even think about looking under there. You can wait till later." She sprinted to the door and opened it up. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Goku! Chi! Goten! You guys look great. Come on in." She gestured for them to enter and they walked inside of the big yellow mansion. A lavender haired teenager came jogging down the stairs and ran to where everyone was standing.  
  
"Hey Goten! I need to show you something! Come on!"  
  
"Trunks! You can at least say hi to everyone else."  
  
"Sorry mom. Hi Goku, Chi-Chi." Trunks waved to them and grabbed Goten's arm. He dragged him upstairs to his room where his TV was on and a paused sign was showing on it. Bulma looked at her two guests and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that. Well, you can go outside to the back deck where hamburgers and hot dogs are being cooked. Then I have something special to show you later on today." Goku darted for the back porch and Chi-Chi ran after him with an annoyed look on her face. The doorbell rang again and Bulma opened the door. Standing there was Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamucha, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. She smiled and led them inside.  
  
"Hey Bulma. Nice to see you again." Krillin smiled and hugged his daughter to him.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Marron smiled nervously. She always was a little frightened about this woman. Probably just cause she has a bad temper. But who doesn't?  
  
"Hi Marron. My, you turned into a nice young lady." Marron smiled proudly and looked around the house.  
  
"There's hamburgers and hotdogs out back on the grill. Goku and Chi-Chi are already there and Goten and Trunks are upstairs doing who knows what." Everyone went outside and started talking. After 20 minutes, the doorbell rang again and Bulma ran to the door. Videl and Gohan who was holding a baby Pan were standing there.  
  
"Hi Gohan, Videl. Hi Pan!" Bulma greeted in a high pitched voice. Gohan handed Pan over to Bulma and she welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"Trunks, Goten time to eat! Get Bra up and wash her up a bit!" They all walked outside and started eating while talking. Goten and Trunks tip toed into Bra's room and woke her up. They gave her a bath, which was really a messy situation since Bra would not cooperate, and got her dressed. They changed their drenched clothes and got in some comfortable dry ones. Trunks picked Bra up and the three of them skipped down the stairs. They wondered to the back porch where everyone was and put Bra in the pen with Pan. The two girls giggled and played with each other. Trunks and Goten got some food and sat down on a blanket in the grass. Two and half-hours later, Bulma got everyone's attention and they quieted down.  
  
"Ok. Thanks everyone for being here. The reason you're all here is to see my new invention that will help you all when you guys go into battle. It takes an object that has ki and moves it at a rate as fast as Goku can move with his Instant Transmission. Ok let's try it out." Bulma grabbed one of her dad's cats and placed it on a table. She punched a few buttons and moved a few levers.  
  
"Alright. Now with this machine I'll make this cat move from here to there." Bulma said as she pointed to the table and then the other side of the deck. She pushed a button and the cat disappeared. Everyone's mouths opened and they turned around to see the cat on the other side of the deck unharmed.  
  
"Wow Bulma! That was. amazing!"  
  
"I know! Now would anyone like to try it?" Know one raised their hand or stepped up to try it out. Vegeta looked at everyone and snorted.  
  
"Wimps. I will." Bulma smiled faintly and Vegeta walked up to her.  
  
"Stand over there." Bulma pointed to the tree out in the lawn. Vegeta sighed and stalked over to the tree. Bulma pushed some buttons and moved a few levers again. She pushed the button that activates the machine and Vegeta disappeared. Everyone's eyes widened and wondered where he was. They looked all over the place and saw no sign of him.  
  
"I'm up here you idiots." They all looked up and saw Vegeta on the roof. He flew down to the crowd and landed right next to Bulma.  
  
"Do you feel ok?"  
  
"Yea. I didn't even feel it." They all stared in wonder. Who would've known that people could be transported from one place to another with a machine.  
  
"I'll try it!" Trunks jumped up and over to his mother.  
  
"I'll do it too." Goten stepped up beside Trunks.  
  
"Me too! Come on Piccolo!" Piccolo raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
  
"Fine." He got up and they pondered over to the two boys.  
  
"Me and Gohan will too!" Krillin squeaked. "What? I mean yea, we will too!" Gohan nervously added. He didn't think this was such a good idea.  
  
"Anyone else?" Know one said anything so, Bulma turned to the group and told them to stand to over at steps. She pushed some buttons and moved a few levers and pushed the big button. They all disappeared and reappeared over at the other side of the deck.  
  
"Cool! That was awesome!"  
  
"Yea! Let's do it again! Please mom!" Bulma shook her head and pushed some buttons.  
  
"I'm going to make you guys travel a farther distance now, ok?"  
  
"Yup. Let's go already!" Bulma pushed the button to activate it and the group disappeared once again. Then the most unexpected thing happened. The machine started rumbling and sparks started to fly from it. Bulma dropped it on the ground and stepped back while covering her face. Everyone else who was still there took cover and ran over to the two little girls in the pen. The machine blew up and pieces went flying everywhere. They all uncovered their faces and stared in horror at what they saw. They didn't see anything! The machine was completely ruined and none of the 'volunteers' were anywhere to be seen. The girls and Yamucha and Master Roshi went looking for them all over the place, but there was no luck. Bulma fell down on her knees and looked at her destroyed invention. A few tears escaped her eyes and she squeezed them shut.  
  
"They're gone. All of them are gone and they have no way to get back."  
  
Planet Earth (The one with Jess)  
  
Jess woke up to the sun shining through her window and birds chirping happily outside of her window. She groggily looked at her alarm clock and it read 9:47. She pushed her head back into her pillow and turned her body towards her door. She yawned and stretched out her whole body from head to toe. She sat in an upright position and threw her arms into the air. She lazily walked over to her door and swung it open. She dragged her feet down her stairs and into her kitchen. She saw a note on the counter and picked it up.  
  
Dear Jess,  
  
Sorry, I guess I lied. I took Becca to the mall and then she is going to sleep over at a friend's house. And then, I will be going on a business trip after I drop her off for a week. I know you can take care of yourself, but I have the neighbor to watch over you He is going to drop by a couple times during the week and such. Have fun and I have money in the jar for you to order pizza or some trips to the mall. I'm so sorry sweetie, but being a police detective is not easy. Well, I'll see you in a week. Love you. Bye.  
  
Love, mom  
  
"Love my ass." Jess crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She clenched her fists at her sides and squealed out of anger. She stomped over to the table and made herself a bowl of cereal. She was just about to take another bite when. THUD!!!  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how it is! If you like highschool fics, read my other story WHO WOULD"VE KNOWN by PRINCESSBV! Also known as me! I'll update soon! Later Days!! 


	2. The Meeting

A Different World  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Meeting  
  
~Thoughts of anyone~  
  
THUD!!!! Jess dropped her spoon in her bowl and froze like a deer caught in headlights. She slowly turned around in her seat and grabbed the back of her chair. She took a minute to recover from being frightened to death and got up from her chair. She got in a fighting stance she learned from her Kung Fu teacher and tip toed over to where the noise sounded like it came from. She was very well trained in all of the martial arts including Kung Fu, Jitzu, Karate, self-defense and many other kinds of fighting techniques. Fighting was her life. Jess was strong, smart, and difficult. She walked over to where the noise was which was by her hallway closet upstairs. She stepped up her stairs quietly and threw her body against the wall. Then when she got to the corner of the hall she jumped out and quickly got in a fighting stance. Her eyes widened remarkably and her mouth hung wide open. Standing right in front of her was the whole Z gang. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan. She couldn't believe it! All of the Z warriors were right there, in her hallway! She came back to reality and concentrated on her stance. She had to play dumb. Even though she knows whom each and every single one of them are, they don't know that she knows who they are.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Calm down! We don't want to hurt you. We just had an accident and ended up here." Krillin said putting his hands in front of him to show no harm.  
  
"Yea. Where ever here is." Goten commented while looking around the hallway. Jess was about to go crazy now. Goten was right in front of her and he looked hotter than ever.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She tried not to laugh and roll over on the floor and die. She was actually a good actress when needed to be.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm Goku, these are my son's Gohan and Goten, this is his best friend Trunks, this is his father Vegeta, and these are my friends Krillin and Piccolo." Goku gestured to each person when he said their name.  
  
"Who are you and where are we?" Trunks asked looking Jess up and down slowly. Jess caught this movement and ground her teeth together.  
  
"My name is Jess and you are on planet Earth. Which I am guessing right now that, by the look on your faces, your planet is also called Earth." All of the Z member's eyes widened more if possible. How'd she know that? Maybe she is psychic or something.  
  
"How did you know that?" Jess shook her head and stood up straight. She knew they would mean her no harm. She took this time to look at what she was wearing and she blushed lightly.  
  
"You know, you should always keep your guard up no matter what." Vegeta cocked his eyebrow and smirked deviously.  
  
"And what tells you I'm not? Just because I am not in a fighting stance does not necessarily mean that I am not on guard." Jess smirked knowingly and Vegeta narrowed his eyes. She a mere creature talked back to the Prince of the Saiyans. He had to admit she did seem pretty smart, but just how smart?  
  
"Oh really? And tell me, Jess, what kind of stance do you call that?"  
  
"Well, I have my hands to my sides which makes it easy for me to guard and block attacks that are close and fast, and my feet are parted about a foot and a half apart so I can move or dodge attacks that come my way. Now you tell me, what kind of stance are you using?" Jess raised her eyebrows and didn't move an inch. Vegeta growled and flared up his ki to warn her who she is messing with. Everyone around him backed away a little except for Trunks. He stepped in front of his father and looked at Jess. He admired her greatly to actually have the guts to stand up to a muscular arrogant, and very cocky man.  
  
"Alright. We don't want a fight to break out here. Especially an unfair one. Right father?" Vegeta growled and looked towards a wall.  
  
"Ok. Whatever. Now how did you guys get here? In my house?"  
  
"I don't know. First we were at Bulma's trying out a new invention and the next we came here." Goku said while shrugging his shoulders. Piccolo was right next to him meditating while standing up. He was wondering why she hasn't screamed or asked of why he was green yet. Jess looked at Goku and tried to decipher what could have happened.  
  
"Why are you so calm. We could be killers for all you know." Piccolo commented finally getting into the conversation.  
  
"I was taught not to panic and to know no fear when it comes to fighting." Piccolo smirked and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"You were trained well. Maybe a little too well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is more to it than just being taught no fear. You know something of us." ~How'd he know? Is he reading my mind or something? I heard they could read minds. Oh man, I'm in trouble if they can. Wait, I'm talking about them in my mind now. Then they'd now I'm talking about them. Ugh! Now I'm blabbering!~ The whole gang looked at Jess as she was in deep thought. She was staring intently at Piccolo, but she was out of reality. Trunks walked up to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She quickly came out of her thought and grabbed his hand. She twisted his arm around his back and grabbed his other one and put him in a headlock. He was shocked. He didn't think she would pull something like this. The freaky thing was, he couldn't get out of it, and she had him pretty good. Everyone's eyes widened and they starred in complete shock, as an Earthling female was putting a half saiyan male in a headlock and actually winning.  
  
"Hey, let. go. of me! I wasn't trying to hurt you."  
  
"I know you didn't try to hurt me. You just evaded my personal space. I'm going to let you go now." She let him go and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You're strong for a human girl. You work out a lot?"  
  
"Do I ever? All the time. Every chance I get. It's not hard to be able to work out when you have all the free time in the world."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you have parents that hassle you or something?" Goten asked while rubbing his chin in wonder. Jess looked down to the ground remembering all of the times that her mother had gone away on business trips or stayed late at work. She was a pretty busy woman, a little too busy for her children and now Jess hated her for it. She could drive her sister to the mall and a friend's house, but she can't come home and say hi to her eldest daughter. Jess clenched her fists at her sides and ground her teeth while squeezing her eyes shut. Everyone looked at her in question. They had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her. Jess realized she could make a scene any minute now and calmed down. She took deep breaths and opened her eyes. She looked up at the fighters in her hallway and they were looking skeptically at her. Jess blushed out of embarrassment and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something. Heh heh." She rubbed the back of her head and turned around to hide her red face. "Umm what were you saying?"  
  
"I said don't you have any parents that hassle you."  
  
"Oh. Well, my dad died when I was two and my mom.. well, she is always working and I never see her. I haven't seen her in over two weeks. She just calls me and tells me that she will see me tomorrow, but I never see her." Jess frowned and looked at the ground. Tears stung the back of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. There was no way she would let them see her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jess turned around once more and smiled faintly.  
  
"It's ok. Well, umm. do you guys need a place to stay? I mean my mom went on another business trip and won't be back for a week and my sister is sleeping over at a friend's house. She'll probably stay over there for 5 days straight." They all turned around and huddled in a circle.  
  
"Should we take her offer? I mean it is a place to stay".  
  
"And there will be know one here, but us." They whispered quietly and took glances at Jess every once and a while. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall beside her. She looked at her watch that was on her wrist and sighed. It was 10:26 am. The Z gang got out of their huddle and looked intently at Jess.  
  
"What is the risk of us being seen and people going crazy?"  
  
"Well if you leave the house, people will probably faint, run up to you and hug or kiss you, or they might just scream and run. You're really well kno- " Jess cut herself off and slapped her hand on her mouth. She almost told them that they were on a TV show.  
  
"We're what? Was Piccolo right when he said that you know something of us?" Jess was pretty nervous just about now. She tried to take a couple of steps back, but the wall was in the way so she just pushed herself against the wall. She cleared her throat and her eyes jotted all over the place to look for an escape.  
  
"Heh, umm. well. umm.. aha, what do you mean?" Trunks narrowed his eyes at her and took a few steps forward. Jess gulped, but kept her position against the wall.  
  
"Is it true that you know something of us?" Trunks was using a deep dangerous voice that just yelled 'annoyed'. Jess narrowed her eyes at him and reality slipped through her hands, as she was lost in deep thought. ~ Should I tell them? I'm not sure how they will take it. Maybe they will think it is cool to be a movie star. Or maybe Vegeta will blast me into the next dimension. Oh well, they should know. ~ Jess came back to reality and pushed herself off of the wall. She crossed her arms in a way Vegeta does and put a serious look on her face.  
  
"Ok yes it is true. I do know something of you. I know who all of you are and I know who all of your family and friends are." They all starred wide- eyed at her and their mouths were hanging to the floor. That was everyone except Vegeta.  
  
"What makes you think that I will believe you? You could be lying." Jess smirked and lifted her nose into the air.  
  
"Well, maybe I should name your whole family then."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Ok. Your wife is Bulma who is president of a company called Capsule Corporation. She has blue hair and blue eyes and has a high temper. Trunks here is your son and is the eldest of him and his sister. Her name is Bra and she looks just like her mother. You are a full-blooded saiyan when your children are only half saiyans. May I explain further?" Vegeta's eyes were just about to be hid by the top of his forehead from him narrowing his eyes so hard. He clenched his teeth in anger and he was just about to explode. Jess was just about to burst out laughing at Vegeta's appearance. She started giggling a little, but let out a few muffled laughs.  
  
"How did you know that? Are you a witch of some kind? What is so funny?"  
  
"Well, ok. I know exactly who each and everyone of you are. Let me name a few others so you know that I am not lying to you. Ok. Chi-Chi is Goku's wife and the strongest woman on Earth. She is a crazy cook and all she thought about was a good education for Gohan and making sure that her family was healthy. Videl is Gohan's wife and Hercule's daughter. She enjoys fighting and has black hair and blue eyes. You also had a daughter named Pan. She is so cute by the way along with Bra. Anyways, there is 18 who use to be an android and was wished human by Krillin. You guys also had a daughter named Marron. She has blonde hair and black eyes. Hmmm.. who else is there? Oh yea, there is Tien, Chaitzou, Yamucha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. But don't know much about them except that Master Roshi is a complete pervert, Yamucha is an ugly little wimp, Tien has three eyes, and Chaitzou is pale and looks like a doll." Jess panted after saying all of that and put her hands on her knees and hunched over. Everyone was staring in wonder at all of the information she just said.  
  
"How do you know all of that?" Gohan squeaked out.  
  
"Well, I am not the only one who knows it. You guys are on a TV show called DragonBallZ. There's also Dragonball which is based when Goku is 12 years old and Bulma is 16 and they meet a lot of people. And there is also DragonBallGT, which is about you guys in the future. Like when Vegeta is 63 years old or something. So that is how I know you. I watch your show everyday, it is absolutely my favorite."  
  
"Who's your favorite character?" Goten asked raising his eyebrow deviously.  
  
"Why you all are."  
  
"You know what I mean. Who is your favorite?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Goten shook his head. Jess wasn't sure if she should tell him that it was he. Maybe she would say someone unexpected. Yea, that's what she'd do.  
  
"My favorite character is. Mrs. Briefs." Everyone fell over anime style and sweat dropped at the same time.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yup. She is sort of like me. She is blonde, and crazy. But I'm not a lunatic, and I don't space out to La La Land everyday. And I'm never that cheery."  
  
"Uh, yea sure. Well, we've agreed to stay here for as long as we can. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sure. It's not every day that you get to have your favorite TV show characters stay over at your house for a little while. Are any of you hungry?" As soon as Goku heard the word hungry, he ran over to Jess grabbed the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Food? Where?"  
  
"Ahh. let me go! I can make some." Goku quickly let go of Jess and grinned sheepishly while putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry. I let my stomach take over there a second. Are you sure you have enough food?"  
  
"Oh yea! You kidding! I like live off of food! Well of course I do, I need to eat to survive. Durrr!" They all looked at Jess like she was crazy. She was talking to herself again.  
  
"Let's go downstairs. What do you guys want?"  
  
"I don't care. As long as it is food." Krillin licked his lips and rubbed his hands together as if he was trying to get them warm. They all followed Jess down the stairs and into the kitchen to have a well-deserved breakfast. 


	3. The Breakdown

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I own my own characters and know one can have them! So don't give me shit about it. A/N: Please REVIEW!!! This is my ch.3 and please REVIEW!! I will update the next chapter soon and hopefully you will all be pleased! Till next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Breakdown  
  
Jess grabbed all kinds of food from the fridge and the cabinets. She was going to make a very good breakfast for her guests. The very happy girl skipped over to the stove and turned the knobs on the panel to heat it up. She pulled out 4 pans from a cabinet and set them on top of the stove. Afterwards, she placed sausage, bacon, eggs, and all kinds of food on the pans. She flipped, stirred, and poked at them to make sure they didn't burn. The gang was sitting at her dinning room table and puzzling over how they got here to this different world. They still had no idea how they got here. Goten and Trunks were in a corner of the very spacious room and whispering to each other.  
  
"Man, how did we get here?" Goten said while taking a look over to the adults that were discussing the same thing.  
  
"I don't know, but isn't it kind of weird that we ended up in this girl's hallway closet?"  
  
"Yea, but I have to say, she is hot."  
  
"No lie about that! How old do you think she is? Our age, 13 or 14?"  
  
"Probably. When we all eat, maybe we can ask her some questions, you know like about herself. She is very strong for her age, well for a human girl that is."  
  
"Yea. I know that first hand." The two boys chuckled and glanced over to the kitchen were the very beautiful girl was cooking up a storm.  
  
"I hope she knows how to cook."  
  
"Me too. She is making a lot of food and at a fast pace. She's impressive."  
  
"Yea. Hmm. that gives me an idea." Goten looked at Trunks in confusion. Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"She's fast. So maybe she'll put up a good fight. Do you think she'll spar with us?" Goten's eyes widened at that idea. He wasn't sure if a girl should spar with two saiyan boys.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, we are way stronger than she is. She could get hurt, like. bad."  
  
"Oh don't be such a sour puss. She can handle it. Have faith." Goten gave him an unsure look and turned his attention to the beautiful girl walking into the room, hands full of food. Actually, she looked as if she was going to drop them at any minute. Goten quickly jogged over to the sparkling beauty and halted her.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Jess smiled sweetly at him and Goten took a few big plates of food into his arms. They both walked to the huge cherry oak table and set the plates down carefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any time." They stared into each other's eyes and felt as if the whole world around them vanished. It was just the two of them. Goten got lost in her big bright blue pools known as eyes and couldn't move an inch. She was so beautiful, even if she looked different then he in this world. He hasn't ever seen such a graceful, beautiful, and radiant beauty before like her. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Jess looked away and lightly blushed. Everyone caught that act and either smirked or placed confused looks on their faces. Trunks smirked knowing that his friend has already fallen for the young girl known as Jess. He strolled over to the table and sat in a chair next to his father. Goten followed his friend and sat next to him. Jess passed out plates and napkins to everyone and they took them without hesitation. As soon as she gave them the necessities to eat, they dug into the food like a pack of hungry wolves. She shook her head, knowing the kind of appetite saiyans have and pondered back into the kitchen to make more food. She only made six big plates of food. That wasn't enough to feed five hungry saiyans and one human. She galloped over to the stove and cooked another seven plates of food. By the time she came back, the food that was on the table before was gone. She sighed and replaced the empty plates with new plates filled with delicious food. The guys all stared at the pieces of meat and poultry with lust filled eyes. They again dug into the food like never before.  
  
"Do you guys want me to cook some more food?"  
  
"That's ok. This will be enough for us this morning." Gohan spoke with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ok. She sat down across from Piccolo and had her share of breakfast. After twenty minutes, they were all done eating and Jess got up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"You know, I could use some help!" Jess scolded the men that were just sitting at the table letting their food digest.  
  
"Why don't you boys help her." Gohan said while lying back on his chair. It was more of a command then a question. Trunks and Goten stood up from their seats and helped Jess load the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
"So Jess, tell us about yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm 13 years old, I go to West Dale Hawkins School, my best friend is Lexy Kesner, I have a mom who is a total stranger to me, and a spoiled brat sister who is very annoying."  
  
"Oh. What do you like to do for fun?"  
  
"Or the weekends?"  
  
"Well, I like to exercise, train in my training room, listen to music, go on the computer, go swimming, go to the movies, anything. What about you guys? Tell me about yourselves."  
  
"Well, I'm 15 years old, You probably already know who my family is, Jess nodded, I like to play football, hang with Goten over here, go out to parties or clubs, work on things at my mom's lab, and everything else a normal teenage boy does." Jess rolled her eyes at his last comment. What guy doesn't do what normal teenage guys do? Jess turned to Goten and he smiled faintly at her.  
  
"My turn? She nodded. Ok. Well, I am 14 years old, I have a nice house in the woods, I have a nice little niece named Pan, and I like to listen to music and watch movies. I also like to spar with my dad, hang with Trunks, go to parties and clubs, talk, and sleep whenever I can."  
  
"Man, that one I missed." Jess said while snapping her fingers. They all chuckled and closed the dishwasher door.  
  
"So Jess, do you wanna spar later?" Trunks asked while massaging the back of his neck.  
  
"Spar? Um. yea sure. When?"  
  
"Whenever you want?"  
  
"Well maybe later."  
  
"Ok. So what are we gonna do in the meanwhile?"  
  
"Well, maybe find out how you guys got here." They all pondered about how they got here or how to resolve it.  
  
"I don't think there can be a way back unless one or two of you were smart enough to invent something." Trunks gave her a dumb look that said 'I'm right here' and Jess giggled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yea. Well do you think that you could invent something to get you guys back to your world?"  
  
"Well, I don't think so. I have no idea how we got here, or why. I do know that before we came, my mom was testing out a new invention she built. It moved you through almost anywhere in a matter of seconds. Like Goku's Instant Transmission. But something must have gone wrong and we came here instead of our destination." Trunks slouched his head and hoped that everyone back on his world was all right. Almost as if feeling his pain, Goten put his hand on Trunks shoulder. Trunks looked up at Goten and smiled faintly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone is ok."  
  
"Yea, I hope so." A small smile played on Jess's face as she watched the boys convince themselves that their family and loved ones were alright. She didn't have any loved ones besides her best friend Lexy. The only difference between the two friends was that Jess loved DragonBallZ and Lexy didn't. But you know some friends have other interests.  
  
"Are you boys done sulking yet?" A very deep and masculine voice cackled from behind them. All three of them turned around to see everyone in the doorway. Vegeta was in front with his arms crossed and his usual scowl in place. He must have had said that, know one has such a deep voice.  
  
"We weren't sulking, just thinking." Trunks blurted apparently annoyed.  
  
"Whatever. Do you have rooms for us kid? Or do we have to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"I have rooms thank you very much. I'm not some poor old lady who lives in a shack. Follow me." Jess rolled her eyes and moved towards the stairs. She climbed them one by one and entered the hallway they all met in. The hall was full of doors and she stopped at the first one to the left.  
  
"Well, I only have seven rooms in this house and two of them are being occupied by me and my sister, but she isn't here so one of you can stay in her room if you'd like or share a room with another person. And the other person left will also have to share a room. So you can figure that out and I'll pick a room for you. We do have two separate beds in three rooms in case you wanted to know." The gang all discussed who was going to share a room with whom. When they were finished they turned to Jess and announced their answers.  
  
"Trunks and Goten will share a room and so will me Krillin." Goku said with a gleam in his eyes. Jess nodded her head and opened up the first door.  
  
"Ok, then Piccolo, you can stay in this room." Piccolo walked into the room and looked around. After a few seconds he nodded his head in agreement and closed the door shut. They walked to the next room, which was right next to Piccolo's. She opened the door and took a look inside.  
  
"Ok, Gohan, you can have this one." Gohan stepped inside and looked around the spacious room. It had dark red carpet with midnight black walls. There was a queen-sized bed and a nice sized closet with a door in the corner.  
  
"Wow, this pretty nice. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Oh and the bathroom is in that door over there. It connects with Piccolo's room too. But don't worry, each of these rooms are connected with a bathroom and the door to the bathroom locks automatically when someone else is in there. Smart huh?"  
  
"Yea. Well, thanks again."  
  
"No prob!" They all walked over to the door across from Gohan's and opened it up. There were all kinds of girly things inside. The walls were a light periwinkle color and the comforter was a deep black black color. (I meant to say black twice.) There were posters all over the walls and a stereo and TV in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh my god!! I am so going to kill her! That little rat thinks I am going to clean up after her? I don't think so!" Jess closed the door and glared at them. "She's a little messy." The guys just looked at each other and shrugged. They arrived to the room next to the little girl's room and Jess took a peek inside. The walls were a nice whitish color and the floor was a hunter green kind of color. There were two beds in the middle of the room and a door to a bathroom.  
  
"Well one of your shared groups can have this room. Mine is right across from it over there." She pointed to the door across the hall from them and they all looked in wonder at the door that had a master's lock on it.  
  
"My little sister tries to get into my room to read my diary or something. The funny thing is, I don't even have a diary. So she just tries to look for one." The guys just chuckled softly and decided who would get this room.  
  
"Why don't you boys take it. Me and Goku can have the next one."  
  
"Ok, if you insist." They walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Jess, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta treaded on to the next room.  
  
"This one has two beds so you two can have it and Vegeta you can have this one." She opened up his room and he smirked at the colors of the luscious room. It had royal blue colored walls, with white carpet. His two favorite colors in the universe. The bed also had a white comforter and there was a pretty big closet. There was a door next to the bed, preferably the bathroom.  
  
"You share a bathroom with me. Don't worry, I know how you are with sanitation. I keep my bathroom as clean as ever." Vegeta had a disgusted look on his face and stalked over to the bathroom. He opened the door and looked inside. She was right, it was cleaner than the bathroom at his house. He inspected the place just in case he found something he didn't want to see.  
  
"Oh, just don't look in the first drawer of the sink. It has all of my girly belongings in there as you might say." Vegeta looked at her in question and then he just shrugged it off.  
  
"Not bad. This'll have to do. Now you say these doors lock as soon as a person steps inside of the bathroom?"  
  
"Well no. You have to close both doors and when you open the door it locks the other one automatically. So for example you have to take a shower. You open your door and it locks mine automatically until you re-open your door. But if it is already locked that means I'm in here. Got it?" Vegeta grunted and gestured for her to get out of the room. Jess slowly and quietly walked out of his room and up to her door. Goten came out of his room and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks and do we have to use that bathroom? Your little sister's bathroom I presume."  
  
"Yea. Oh sorry. Um you can use your dad and Krillin's bathroom. Just ask them. Sorry about that. Like I said she's messy."  
  
"Yea, I kind of saw it." Goten stuck his tongue out of his mouth and placed a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Goten shook his head and grabbed her hand.  
  
"See it for yourself." He pulled her into his room and to the bathroom door. Trunks looked at them in question and his eyes widened as he saw them go into the bathroom. Goten opened the door and Jess peeked inside.  
  
"Ohmygod!!" Jess threw her hands to her face and stared in shock at what she saw. There was a dirty toilet with god knows what was in it. I don't even think you would want to know. And the walls were covered with graffiti made by her little sister. Apparently she loves a guy named Danny. The floor was covered with toilet paper, not even sure if it was used or not, and her bathtub was full of hair and the liquid from her shampoo and conditioner bottles were leaking.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe that little dirty brat! She is so spoiled, she can't even clean up after herself!!" Jess gritted her teeth and clenched her fists by her sides. She turned around and ran into Goten's chest. She almost fell back onto her butt if it wasn't for two strong arms that caught her fall. Jess looked up into two black onyx orbs and blushed slightly. Goten hoisted her up and Jess flung her hands on his chest to stop from smacking into him once more.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That's ok. If you ever need a hand or a pair of arms, you know where to find me." They laughed at that suppose to be joke, but was really what he meant. (Get it?) Goten let go of Jess's waist, regretfully, and stared as Jess stalked out of the room towards the stairs. Jess ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number. After three rings a girl picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Becca there? This is her sister."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Hello?" (One sided phone conversation or should I say scolding)  
  
"BECCA!! How could you ruin your bathroom and room like that?!! You completely didn't clean up after yourself and you left it a mess for my gue- um for me to clean up!!!" Jess screamed into the phone. Everyone upstairs heard her scream bloody murder and they ran out of their rooms and down to the kitchen. As soon as they saw her on the phone yelling at someone on the other line they calmed down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ohh! You are so going to die when you get back into this house. I'll kill you myself. You expect me to clean up after your little small ass?!! I DON"T THINK SO YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT!! You have never appreciated anything I have ever done or given you, and mom for that matter doesn't count. She never will! She might have brought you to the mall to buy you things to make up for being gone, but she hasn't ever taken care of you like I have. She leaves everything to me and I have to cook, clean, and make sure you are safe, just for you. Why else do you think I took those lessons for the martial arts? I have to make sure that know one would dare hurt us because we had know one to protect us. You never did anything to repay me or even said a thank you for the matter. You are just a little spoiled brat! You know what, I don't feel like yelling at you on the phone. I don't feel like yelling at all. Just you stay there and leave me alone for a couple of day's ok? No I am not PMSing!! Why do you always say that? I am just pissed! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Just be good over there and clean up after yourself! Oh and this is the last time I clean up after you! After this, you clean up after yourself. Don't rely on me anymore except for food and protection. Fine then you call mom and tell her what I said. What is she going to do? Call me up and say I'm grounded when I can go anywhere without her knowing because she is never around? Hmph! Don't count on it! Fine, but this is the last time."  
  
All of a sudden, Jess's eyes started watering and a few tears rolled down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them, as more tears would just take their place.  
  
"Goodbye Becca!" Jess threw the phone to the floor and collapsed into a fit of tears. She rocked back and forth crying her little red puffy eyes out! The guys all stared in pity for the little girl that lay on the ground. Trunks felt the urge to comfort her like an older brother would comfort his little sister. Is that what he felt for her? A brotherly connection? Maybe he didn't like her the way Goten did. Maybe he likes her as a sister. Trunks agreed with that idea and ran over to her. He knelt on his knees and consoled her as she grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest. He whispered softly to her that everything was all right and that they were all here. She just kept crying and hiccuping every once in a while. Trunk's gestured for everyone to go away and that he was handling this. Goten on the other hand stayed. He was really worried and curious as to what was happening. After twenty straight minutes of crying, they sort of gotten in a spoon position and Jess was sitting in between Trunk's legs and she leaned back and rested on his chest. Trunk's tussled with her hair and admired the bright blonde color.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jess hiccuped and shook her head no.  
  
"Are you sure? You might feel better to get it off of your chest." Goten intersected to try and get it out of her.  
  
"I don't know. I want to tell someone, but it is just hard to say."  
  
"I understand what you mean. Happens to me all of the time."  
  
"Really? Usually you're a loud mouth who can't stop calling." Trunks narrowed his eyes at her and chuckled softly. Jess looked up at him and over to where Goten was which was right next to her. She sat up and pushed herself away from them still on the floor. She turned herself around and they formed a circle.  
  
"Ok. Now this is a really long story so no interruptions, ok?" The two boys nodded their heads and prepared themselves for the long explanation that lies ahead of them. 


	4. Her Life Story

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! I own my own characters so don't complain!! A/N: Finally ch.4!! Please REVIEW AND REVIEW!! I hadn't heard many reviews or this story yet! Hopefully you people can be nice and send some to me. Yea yea! Well um.. Here's ch.4! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Her Life Story  
  
All three of them sit in a circle. Jess sighed and pressed down the urge to cry.  
  
"Ok. My father was a FBI agent who worked for some really important people. He was really good with his work and he always made sure that he spent time with me when I was a baby. He got promoted because of his really good work to the CIA. He was put on this one case where he got to go undercover and tried to find these Mafia guys or something. Well, he and his other undercover friend found the guy and arrested him. A week later, these men came to my house and shot my father right in front of me. They left me to live thankfully, but I remember exactly what happened. My mom took it harshly and she got a job that pays a lot so we could move into another house just in case those guys came back and tried to kill me or her. Now she got the money and bought this house."  
  
"Wait, how was your sister born?"  
  
"Well, my mom met this guy and he got her pregnant. She left him cause he was weird and stuff. So now I was four and she told me to take care of Becca. She went to work after we were like totally rich and she still worked full hours and even some extra time. She always went on business trips and I think she even goes on vacation without us and calls it a business trip. She might pay the bills, but I have taken care of myself and my sister since 4 years old. I didn't even know how to read or write. How was I supposed to take care of my sister and me? Well, I'll tell you, cooking wasn't easy. I couldn't even see the top of the stove. I had to use a chair and getting to the freezer was the same. And now, my mom still does it, but even more frequently. I hate it. I hate her. She does it on purpose when she can just quit her job and get another one that she can spend more time with us. She says she loves us, yea right! She wouldn't know what love is! Becca only takes her for her money and always sides with her when I say that she doesn't love us or that she doesn't care about us. But I know she doesn't, cause she wouldn't take a trip to Thailand for three months without bringing us and leaving me to take care of my bratty sister and the house." Trunk's and Goten's eyes widened remarkably. "Yea that's right. When I was seven years old, she left me and Becca here so she could go to Thailand with her so called friend! She lied and said it was a business trip, but I saw the plane tickets come in the mail. If it were a business trip, her boss would've given them to her personally. She doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't care if she is my mother, she doesn't act like one so now, I am never talking to her again." Goten and Trunk's looked at Jess in shock. She really did hate her mom. They didn't even think they could hate their moms! They were too good to them, but her mom was like.not a mom at all! She doesn't care for her kids, help them, and do anything for them except provide them with money. That is a person who cares only for themselves and they shouldn't even be cared about for that matter. Trunk's and Goten both sided with Jess on her choice and comforted her. After fifteen minutes, Jess stood up and picked up the phone. Hmmm. she left it on. She'll never know if her mom really did call her. Oh well, no loss! She hung the phone back up and strolled over to the computer. She logged on to AOL and checked her mail. A little box popped up on her screen that said hey what's up? Jess answered back by saying Yo sos u? Goten and Trunk's strolled over to where Jess was typing and read what she was writing. Jess felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around. Trunk's and Goten quickly turned their heads and started whistling.  
  
"Oh real nice guys! That cover up sucks! If you want to know who I'm talking to you can just ask."  
  
"Oh. Heh heh! Well then who are you talking to?" Goten put his hand behind his head and grinned like a little boy would when he would beg for something.  
  
"I'm talking to my best friend Lexy. I told you about her. Remember?"  
  
"Yea. Can we talk to her?"  
  
"Ummm I thought you guys didn't want anyone to know that you were here."  
  
"We can pretend that we're you. Duh!"  
  
"Well, ok. Just no way personal stuff." Jess got up from her seat and Trunk's stole it from her. He typed really fast and sent a whole bunch of questions and dumb statements to Lexy. Jess had to giggle at some of them. They totally were what she would have said if she were in Trunk's and Goten's place.  
  
"She wants to come over tomorrow. Can she? I want to meet her." Trunks gave Jess pleading eyes and pouted his bottom lip.  
  
"Well that's up to your dad. And yours." Jess said making sure she counted Goten in too.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. She's not the one I'm after." Goten gave her a sexy grin and Jess blushed like hell.  
  
"Kami Goten! Do you think you can embarrass her anymore?"  
  
"Calm down Trunks. I was just kidding around. a little." If Jess could blush anymore, she surely did now. She was as bright red as a cherry or a tomato.  
  
"Ok Goten. That's good for you. Now can I please talk to my friend Lexy?"  
  
"Sure. You guys go ask your parents and come tell me what they say. Oh and if they give you any trouble, just send them to me." She winked at them and they chuckled. Five minutes later, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta came walking down the stairs. This was just great. Now she had to deal with Vegeta, but she can handle anyone.  
  
"What is this I hear about one of your girly friends coming over?"  
  
"Her name is Lexy not girly friend. And yes, I want her to come over. I haven't seen her for a while and I thought it would do her some good to get out of her hell hole."  
  
"Well, you invited us to stay here and we don't want to be seen by anyone. No acceptions."  
  
"Oh well. She knows about you guys like I do. I mostly talk to her about everything, even you guys, so she wouldn't have a problem with it. Plus, she doesn't even like watching the show that much. I mean, I practically talk to her about it everyday. It gets tiring."  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?"  
  
"No. I always get my way and I argue for it. And if arguing doesn't work, I go right to my fists. That has always been my motto." Vegeta smirked and looked away from her face.  
  
"Well, then if you want to fine. But if she tells anyone that we are here, then she is as good as dead."  
  
"Hey! Now if you threaten my friend, you'll have to deal with me, and I don't care if you are one of the strongest warriors of the world! I don't have to fight fair." Vegeta raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
  
"Really? I would like to see you try, but maybe in a spar instead. What do you think?"  
  
"You're on. But I promised Trunks a spar first." Vegeta glanced over at Trunks menacingly and growled.  
  
"Fine. But like I said, she doesn't tell anyone or else. And that spar better be soon." Vegeta stalked away and back up to his room. Jess crossed her arms and stood proudly after conquering the Saiyan Prince. Trunks nodded his head and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wow. I've never seen anyone but my mom handle him like that! Good job!"  
  
"I WASN'T HANDLED! SHUT UP BOY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" They all cringed visibly and heard a door slam shut.  
  
"Wow. He has very good hearing."  
  
"Yea. Almost makes you stop wanting to talk to yourself."  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
"Oh yea, well I gotta write to Lexy. She's coming over tomorrow! Wow!" Jess typed on the computer and sent it to her friend. Lexy wrote back that she was going to call her cause she had to get offline. Jess answered back and ok and signed off of the computer.  
  
"She's going to call me. You guys can hear her voice." After that was said the phone rang. Jess ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
(Two-sided conversation)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! What's up? I haven't seen or talked to you for a while!"  
  
"I know. A lot has been happening here. Mrs. Bitch went on a business trip to some place. She didn't even bother telling me."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry. You can always come and stay at my house."  
  
"Can't. I have to take care of my house and everything you know? But you can always stay here. I sort of have a surprise for you tomorrow."  
  
"Really?! Good! Cause I got one for you too!!"  
  
"Cool! Well then be sure to pack clothes, and make sure they aren't sweats or anything. Cause umm. I doubt my surprise wants to see you like that."  
  
"Your surprise is a person?! Too weird. Who is it? Come on tell your bestest friend in the whole world who you can't keep a secret from or I'll kill you."  
  
"It's a surprise! You have to wait!"  
  
"Oh come on! Please? You so have to!"  
  
"No I so don't!"  
  
"Hmph. Fine, but I will see him tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know it's a he? It could be a stuffed animal that I really care for you know. You know me well enough that I would do that! I am blonde remember?" Trunks and Goten looked at Jess with pleading eyes again and Jess just rolled hers. She pointed the phone away from her ear and Trunks and Goten got closer to her. Like real close so they could hear what her friend was talking about.  
  
"Yea, well I know you're blonde, but hey I'm brunette! So tell me, did Mr. Jacobs give you math homework for the summer?"  
  
"Nope. I'm totally free this summer. You?"  
  
"Nope. I was just going to rub it in your face if you did have homework. Oh man."  
  
"Oh well! Better luck next time."  
  
"Yea yea! Oh man, I gotta go! My brother is throwing a fit, a physical fit. I hate having to use my sisterly skills just to calm my older brother. Isn't he suppose to do that to me?"  
  
"Yea, but you know girls are more mature than boys! I'll see you tomorrow, be careful, don't let him hit you. He does, he knows he's done for. Just use that one technique I showed you with the elbow knee and face."  
  
"Oh, I love that one!! Ok, cya tomorrow! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and smirked at the two boys that were right behind her.  
  
"You know she hung up right?"  
  
"Yea, why?" She looked at the little space left between her and the boys. She sighed heavily and shook her head.  
  
"Never mind".  
  
"All right! So what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"Sleep. We left at night time when we arrived here."  
  
"Oh ok. Yea, I think I'll sleep too. Yelling at my sister makes me tired." They all laughed and walked upstairs.  
  
"Well I guess its good afternoon now, huh?"  
  
"Yea. Well, I'll see you guys either tomorrow morning or later tonight."  
  
"Ok. Have a good rest Jess."  
  
"You too Goten. And you too Trunks. Later." Jess opened up her door and left it open a couple of inches. She must have been used to it. She lay on her bed and fell right asleep. Trunks and Goten peeked inside and saw Jess slump on her bed and fall asleep. They smiled and looked around her room. It wasn't messy that much. There were clothes on the floor, posters of them all over her walls, a nice sized TV and a stereo.  
  
"Not bad, except she needs more pictures of me."  
  
"Shut up Trunks. She has enough of everyone. Let's go." They walked out of her room and into theirs. They each fell on their own bed and felt how comfortable they were. They were very soft and fluffy. The two boys fell into a deep slumber, not to awake till they wake up. (Hahahahaha) 


	5. The Spar

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Only my own so bug off! A/N: Hey peoples. Please REVIEW and REVIEW!! I hope you readers out there like this story, cause I do. Or else I wouldn't be making it. So here's ch.5! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Spar  
  
Jess woke up around 3:30 in the morning and laid in bed for a little. She had the weirdest dream that the Z gang had come to her house and were staying for a while. She laughed a little and decided to get up. She walked over to her bathroom and opened up the door. After about twenty minutes, she came out clad only in a towel. She changed into a pair of spandex shorts with a spandex sports bra. She put her hair up into a tight bun and inserted her feet into her training sneakers that weighed fifty pounds each. Jess left her room and strolled down to her training room in the basement. The basement was the size of the whole house. Perfect for training in. She had a punching bag, a treadmill, a bowflex, and some weights. She put on some gloves that were twenty-five pounds each and some wristbands that were also twenty-five pounds each. Jess warmed up by doing about three hundred push-ups and sit-ups. Then she got down to doing some kicks and punches, and later fighting an imaginary opponent. Vegeta woke up to the sound of someone making a loud racket. Remember that he has sensitive hearing and he doesn't sleep like a rock like Goku does. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 5:14 am. He got up and crossed his arms while pondering out of his room and down the stairs towards the noise. Vegeta looked around the kitchen, dining room, and the living room and saw nothing. He saw a door in the hallway that he never looked in yet and opened it up. The sound was definitely coming from down there. He heard the sound of a girl huffing and yelling. He walked down the stairs and stopped midway shocked. Jess was punching and kicking her punching bag while yelling at someone that wasn't there. He grew amused at what she was saying and how she was reacting when the punching bag came flying back towards her after she hit it. He just stood there watching her as she made the punching bag swing that way and this way. His eyes widened slightly as she punched right through the bag. Sand poured down the sides of the bag and onto her arm. Jess was panting and her eyes widened remarkably.  
  
"Oh great! Now I have to buy a new one. You stupid piece of shit! Grrrrrrrrrr! Oh well, I'll just have to fight myself." She turned around to get in a stance when she saw a dark figure on the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" Jess said as she got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Provo. You actually went through the bag. You have a lot of potential for a fighter."  
  
"Huh? Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" Jess's eyes widened a lot and she almost fell over. So that wasn't a dream she had. It really was true.  
  
"Umm. how did you find me?"  
  
"You were making the biggest racket in the world and I came to see what it was." He walked down the rest of the stairs and checked out all of her equipment. Then he wondered over to her and checked out what she was wearing.  
  
"You have weights on those shoes and gloves."  
  
"Yea. And my wristbands."  
  
"How heavy?"  
  
"Fifty pounds on each shoe and my wristbands and gloves are each twenty- five pounds."  
  
"Not bad, that is for a human girl your age."  
  
"Not really. I know I can handle more, but it's kind of hard to find shoes, gloves, and wristbands with excess weight on them around here."  
  
"Oh. Do you need an opponent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Let's have our spar. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, but let's go out in the woods, so nothing in here gets destroyed."  
  
"Fine." They walked up the stairs and Jess turned off the lights. "Give me five minutes." Jess nodded her head and Vegeta ran up the stairs to his room. Five minutes later, Vegeta came down the stairs in his spandex training clothes and strolled over to the door. He opened it up and gestured for her to follow. Jess followed him and closed the door shut. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks, as Vegeta was right in front of her with his hand extended towards her.  
  
"You ready?" Jess nodded and took his hand. He wrapped his arms around her body and levitated into the air. Then he took off into the morning light. Jess was a little jumpy at first, but then started to enjoy the wind in her face and the feeling of being free.  
  
"Where are the woods?" Vegeta asked while watching her enjoy herself.  
  
"Over there." She pointed to a little dark spot below them. Vegeta dove towards the little spot, expecting Jess to scream or hold on tighter to him, but she just smiled and laughed happily. He landed on the ground and left Jess go of his strong grip. She admired the beautiful place that was just about to turn into a battlefield.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Vegeta was starting to sound annoyed.  
  
"Yup, let's go. Wait. I can't do ki balls or anything like that, so those don't count. Got it?"  
  
"Fine." They both got in a stance and eyed each other up. They charged each other and threw a couple of kicks and punches. Vegeta punched Jess in the face, but she countered him with a kick to the chin. They both flew back a few feet, and landed on the ground. Jess jumped in front of him and threw a number of punches to his body. She hit him in the gut and he clutched his stomach. Then she kicked him in the chin and he hopped up and down holding onto his chin. She took that to her advantage and punched him right in the face with a large portion of strength. Vegeta went flying back about seven feet and landed on his back. He sat upright and wiped blood coming from his lip.  
  
"Nice. You actually made me bleed. You are very worthy of being a fighter."  
  
"Thanks, but I already know that. I am very worthy of being more than a fighter." Vegeta chuckled and stood up. He got back in his fighting stance and they charged each other again. Jess went to kick him in the face, but he caught her leg and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and Vegeta went right after her.  
  
"Here's a tip. Never give your opponent a breather unless you need one too." He punched her in the gut a couple of times and then in the face. Jess spat blood out of her mouth and it ran down the side of her chin. She narrowed her eyes at Vegeta and flipped them over so she was on top. Vegeta was shocked. He never saw such a move before.  
  
"I got that one from wrestling. And here's a tip for you. Always keep your opponent's legs forced on the ground. Never let them jut lay around." Jess smirked and Vegeta just scowled. She punched him in the face a couple of times and jumped in the air and elbowed him in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over on the ground in pain and took big gulps of air. Jess panted and got off of him.  
  
"You done mumbling yet?" Jess asked with her arms crossed and a smirk playing her face. Vegeta growled and stood up.  
  
"You have learned well. Your teachers must have been pretty good, but not good enough." Jess was confused now.  
  
"I have been holding back on you, so as not to hurt you too bad."  
  
"That's nice, but I already know. You have a lot more power than I do. You are a legendary super saiyan and I can't compete with that."  
  
"It's good that you know that. Would you like to see?" Vegeta didn't know why he was asking, but felt like he had to change to get off some stress.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta nodded his head and stood in a certain stance meant for powering up. He yelled and huge aura was flying around him. It flashed from blue to gold in a matter of seconds. Jess stared in awe at the super saiyan. Even though he was already married and older than she was, he was pretty cute, especially as a super saiyan. But she liked Goten, even if she never admitted it to him or anyone, except for Lexy.  
  
"Are you surprised to feel so much power?"  
  
"Hmph. You are so self-conceited. But yes, I have never felt so much power in my life. Well, I have to say, I think I am the strongest person on this Earth and I don't have even half of that power. I beat all of my teachers and I have entered competitions."  
  
"At such a young age?"  
  
"Yea. Know one thought I could do it, but I showed them. I bet you've never seen a seven year old girl kick a thirty-four year old guy's ass before, huh?"  
  
"Not a girl."  
  
"Yea. That's what I thought. So are we going to continue?" Jess had a gleam in her eyes. Vegeta grunted and they each took their fighting stance once more.  
  
"May I ask a favor?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Can you fight me in your super saiyan form? I want to know what it's like."  
  
"If that's what you want. But you'll deal with the consequences."  
  
Back at Jess's House  
  
Trunks and Goten both woke up to Goku's snoring. They put pillows over their heads and sighed. Goten looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed and saw that it was 9:27 a.m. He yawned and looked over at Trunks in the bed beside his.  
  
"Yo. Trunks! You awake right?"  
  
"Are you kidding me Goten? Your dad snores as loud as my mom screams."  
  
"I know. I don't know how my mom handles it."  
  
"Maybe she wears ear plugs."  
  
"Maybe. So what should we do?"  
  
"Let's go see if anyone else is awake."  
  
"Ok." They got up from their beds and opened the door to their bedroom. They crept over to Goku's room and cracked the door open. Krillin had earplugs in his ears and a pillow over his head and Goku was sprawled out all over his bed and snoring like an idiot. The boys stifled a giggle and closed the door. Trunks tip toed over to his dad's room and opened up the door a notch. He was gone.  
  
"Hmm. maybe he's in the bathroom." They closed the door and walked over to Jess's door. Goten opened it up a few inches and peered inside. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Strange. She isn't in her room either." The boys closed her door as well and roamed over to Gohan's room. They opened the door and saw Gohan rolling all over his bed. Probably having a dream. They closed the door and moved on to Piccolo's. Trunks opened the door and Goten peeked inside. Piccolo's eyes opened at the sound of the door being opened and the boys froze.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Yes, but we were just seeing if anyone was awake. And my dad and Jess aren't in their rooms."  
  
"Maybe they went downstairs."  
  
"We'll check oh and sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing. Bye." They closed the door and took a deep breath.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"Yea. Let's go check downstairs for them."  
  
"Ok." The two boys walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They looked in the living room, bathroom, closet, dining room, laundry room, everywhere. And still no sign of them.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know." Just then, the front door opened and Vegeta came stalking into the kitchen holding Jess in his arms. They were both pretty beat up, but you could tell Vegeta was the victor in the spar. Both of the boy's eyes widened and they ran over to her.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked being careful not to touch her no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
"We sparred ok? Just someone help me set her down." Trunks got a chair from the kitchen table and draped a towel over it so as not to get blood on it. Vegeta set her down on the chair and demanded for Goten to get one of his father's Senzu Beans he always carries along with him. Goten ran up the stairs and into his father's room as asked. Vegeta slapped her face twice and Jess began to stir. Her eyes opened a little but closed again.  
  
"Get a glass of cold water." Trunks ran to the faucet and poured water into a glass and brought it over to Jess. Vegeta took it from Trunks and threw the water on Jess's face. She opened her eyes wide and began to shiver.  
  
"Jess? Jess? Are you ok?" Trunks patted her cheek a few times to try and keep her awake.  
  
"Huh? What? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in your kitchen. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yea Trunks. I was only knocked out, I'm not suffering memory loss. Oww! Ahhh!" Jess coughed up a little bit of blood and saliva and Trunks got her another glass of water and a large bowl to spit in.  
  
"Here. Swoosh and spit. My mom always made me do this." Jess took the glass of water and swooshed it in her mouth. Then she spit it out in the bowl. She did that a couple of times and then laid her head back on the chair.  
  
"My right shoulder is dislocated, I have a couple of broken ribs, and my left ankle is sprained."  
  
"We should still check just in case. Can you get up?" Jess nodded her head. Trunks helped her up and Jess pushed him off of her slightly.  
  
"I can do it myself." Just then Goten came running down the stairs with a Senzu Bean in his hand and saw Jess standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Jess! Are you ok?"  
  
"Hold on Goten." She dragged herself over to the corner of the wall in the kitchen and ran her arm into it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and you could hear two big pops and bones crushing together in her arm. Jess fell back down to the ground and tried to stay conscious while still trying to catch her breath. She was still yelling slightly and moaning loudly. Everyone came running down the stairs after hearing the scream and ran in the kitchen to see Jess and Vegeta covered in blood.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Vegeta and Jess had a spar and Jess just relocated her shoulder."  
  
"Oh, are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine Kakarott. Why don't you go back to snoring your head off and drooling all over your pillow." Goku blushed and put his hand behind his head while grinning sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok Vegeta. I'm done sleeping for this morning. Wait, I can give you a Senzu Bean Jess."  
  
"I already have one dad."  
  
"How did you get that son?"  
  
"I stole it from your pocket while you were snoring."  
  
"Oh. Hey! What did I tell you about that? Don't steal. It isn't nice."  
  
"I know dad, but Jess really needs it."  
  
"I know, but still- "Just give it to her already." Vegeta was getting annoyed with their ramblings. All they ever did was babble, those stupid idiots.  
  
"Right." Goten kneeled down next to Jess and lifted her chin. "Eat this. It'll help you." Goten put it in her mouth and Jess chewed it. Her body started to heal and she felt rejuvenated. Her cuts and bruises vanished and she felt refreshed and stronger.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. You feel better?"  
  
"Yup. I feel better than I did when I woke up." She stood up with Goten's help even though she didn't need it and smiled.  
  
"Man, I never knew you guys had such power when in Super Saiyan form." Everyone's eyes widened except for her and Vegeta's and they're mouths hung wide open.  
  
"You fought my dad when in Super Saiyan form?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. It was fun even though I lost."  
  
"Well, it is kinda fun to fight a Super Saiyan. Me and Trunks do it all the time."  
  
"Yea. Just because I ma a girl and 13 years old doesn't mean I can't handle myself. And Vegeta knows that first hand or else he wouldn't have cuts and bruises all over the place, huh?" They all looked at Vegeta and all of the gashes he had on his body. She really did get in a lot of good shots.  
  
"Man, you must be good. Not even Krillin can give Vegeta that many gashes and bruises." Gohan said while looking over towards Krillin. Krillin just frowned and narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "I mean it. You really can't."  
  
"Hmph." Krillin crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess. Aren't you going to eat a Senzu Bean Vegeta?"  
  
"They're for the weak." Jess smirked and grabbed a Senzu Bean from Goku's pouch. She extended her hand towards Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Well, then here you go." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and scowled.  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
"Who cares if you're not weak? These just make you feel better. It doesn't make you weak; they just make you recover faster. Like a regen- tank." Vegeta's eyes widened and he gave her a confused look.  
  
"How did you know about a regen-tank? They were only on Frieza's ship."  
  
"I know. I know all about Frieza and what he did to planets and his slaves. He's a very sick bastard and I hope he's rotting in hell." Vegeta smirked and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Good. I do too. Well, I guess I can just have one Senzu Bean. I'm not weak, it's just that I don't feel like looking all crummy when her friend comes." Vegeta snatched the Senzu Bean from Jess's hand and threw it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it and all of his injuries faded. He looked better than he did before he sparred Jess.  
  
"Oh yea. Well, my friend Lexy is coming soon, so I think you guys should get ready." They all nodded and ran up the stairs to see who got the shower first except for Jess and Vegeta. They weren't the running types.  
  
"You can have the shower first. I take a while." Vegeta grunted in agreement and walked into his room to the bathroom. Jess entered her room and picked up the phone by her nightstand. She dialed 7 numbers and heard a ringing in the speaker.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Brad, its Jess."  
  
"Oh hey Jess. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Is Lexy around?"  
  
"Yea, hold on." Jess heard some rustling and Brad scream Lexy's name.  
  
"She'll be right down. So how's it going? Any new boyfriends?"  
  
"It's going fine, and no new boyfriends. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason. Just that, it's hard to think that someone as beautiful as you don't have a boyfriend. I mean, I just broke up with my girl last week."  
  
"Really? I'm sorry to hear."  
  
"Doesn't matter, she was a whore anyway. She always kept cheating on me. So, maybe you and I can do something sometime?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm kinda busy with a lot of things now. My mom just went on another vacation that she calls a business trip and left me and Becca here to fend for ourselves again."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe another time. Oh here's Lexy. Nice talking to you."  
  
"And you too. I'll see you later."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lexy."  
  
"Hey Jess. What's up?"  
  
"Oh I wanted to ask you when you were coming over."  
  
"Well, whenever. I'll surprise you."  
  
"Ok. Just give me time o get ready. I'm still in my work out clothes."  
  
"Oh. Training I see. Maybe we can have a fight later and have your surprise watch us."  
  
"Maybe. Hehehe. Well, ok. I gotta get ready. Oh and wait. Did you know your brother sort of asked me out on a date?"  
  
"Really? Brad? But I thought he had a girlfriend."  
  
"He did, but they broke up last week."  
  
"Ohhh, well what did you say?"  
  
"I said I was busy with my mom being gone and everything."  
  
"Why? I think you guys would make such a great couple."  
  
"Well, I sort of like someone else. You know that."  
  
"Oh wait, Goten right? Jess he is a fictional character. My brother is real, you can actually date him."  
  
"Well, you're in for a surprise." Jess whispered to herself so Lexy couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"Ok. Wait, am I sleeping over?"  
  
"Yea. Maybe you can for a few days. That would give us time to train and fight each other."  
  
"Ok. You know I love fighting. I can kick anyone's ass."  
  
"Yea yea. Except mine that is."  
  
"Hmph. Well, fine, I'll pack for a few days. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and thought about what will happen when her best friend got here.  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOo!! What will happen when Lexy gets there? Will Jess go out with Brad or keep her present crush? Will Lexy find a new one? Find out next chapter! Please REVIEW AND REVIEW!! 


	6. Bulma's Plan

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so give me shit about it. A/N: Yo people of the fanfiction world! What's up? Well, I finally got done with ch.6 and I also did ch.7 so you guys will get a double chapter update!! Awesome, huh? Well, here's Ch.6! Enjoy!! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Bulma's Plan  
  
Bulma woke up in her lab chair in her lab. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned while stretching her arms out in the air. She must have fallen asleep in her lab again. Her eyes roamed over to her digital clock on her desk and it read 6:49 a.m. She stood up from her chair and strolled out of her lab and into her house. She made it to the kitchen and brewed herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table, expecting her mother to be in the kitchen making Vegeta his breakfast. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to remember what she did yesterday. All she remembered was this really bad nightmare that Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Krillin were transported to a place somewhere and her invention blew up. Bulma cringed visibly at the idea and took a sip of her coffee. Then her mother waltzed into the room crying and wiping her tears with a tissue. Bulma quickly ran to her side and comforted her in a hug.  
  
"What's wrong mother?" Mrs. Briefs looked up at her with tear filled eyes and a worried look.  
  
"I'm just crying over. the incident that. happened yesterday." Bulma gave her a confused look.  
  
"What incident?" Mrs. Briefs looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Bulma hunny, are you ok? Don't you remember anything? Poor Vegeta and Trunks vanished yesterday with those other sweet boys because of your invention and it blew up." Bulma's eyes widened remarkably and she started shaking.  
  
"No. no. no". Bulma whispered to herself. She sprinted up to Trunks room and swung the door open. He wasn't there. She ran over to her and Vegeta's room and peeked inside. It was dark and empty.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." Bulma ran out to the GR and opened the door. They were know where to be seen. Bulma collapsed on the ground and tears escaped from her eyes. She started to cry and scenes of the day before fled into her mind. Now she remembered why she was in her lab. The blue haired genius was trying to find out what went wrong when she transported the seven men across the universe. It should have worked correctly. She checked all of the wire circuitry and parts in the invention and it all came out fine. Now, she had nothing to check for bugs or loose wires, or anything. Everything was gone. Her husband, son, and friends were gone and she had no way to get them back, unless. she made another one of her inventions and found out where they went. Bulma leaped up into the air and jogged to her lab. She raced around her lab and looked for something in particular.  
  
"Aha! Here it is." She grabbed a blueprint and laid it down on her desk. She rolled it open and gazed at the object and all of its parts drawn on the blue piece of paper. She smiled and thanked Kami that she made blueprints of each of her inventions.  
  
"I'm going to have to get dad to help me with this one. It'll get done faster and maybe we can figure out what went wrong with the last one." Bulma ran into her house and knocked on her father's lab door in the hallway.  
  
"Dad! It's me Bulma! Can I come in?" Dr. Briefs opened up the door and Bulma ran in before he could say a word. She raced over to his desk and laid the blueprint on top of it. Dr. Briefs pondered over to Bulma and stared curiously at her.  
  
"This can help get everyone back that disappeared yesterday. It's the blueprint to my invention that I made. If we make another one, maybe we can find out what went wrong with the other one and try to find out where they were sent to."  
  
"Hmm. good job Bulma. You're right, this can help us try to get everyone back safe and sound, but I am still puzzled at how we're going to find out where they were sent. The coordinates were only in the other machine."  
  
"Well, let's worry about that after we get this built. We need this to be able to move anything at all. So can we start now?"  
  
"Well, we can start some of it, but we'll need to order certain parts. We don't have all of them."  
  
"Ok. I'll go order them now. Can you start on this now, please? I'll be right back." Bulma quickly wrote down the parts they needed and sprinted to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Can you hold on please?" Bulma placed her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Mother, can you go help out Bra?"  
  
"Oh sure sweetie." Mrs. Briefs walked upstairs to go tend to the baby crying in her crib. Bulma resumed ordering the parts necessary for her invention and was done in no time.  
  
"Can you deliver them as soon as possible please?"  
  
"Well, they can be there in three days".  
  
"What if I paid extra, can you get them here faster?"  
  
"We can try to get them there in two days."  
  
"Ok, deal. If they get here in three days, then I'm paying normal price." Got it?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs. We will deliver as fast as we can."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
"Thanks for your business Ms. Br-". Bulma hung up the phone and ran over to her father's lab and slammed the door shut.  
  
"They can get the parts here in two days if they hurry."  
  
"Ok dear. I cleared the table and got the parts we already have and placed them on the table."  
  
"Ok. Let's get started." Bulma and her father worked on the machine for five hours straight until Mr. Briefs needed a coffee break and Bulma needed a bathroom break. Bulma was just about to go back into the lab until she saw Bra in her baby swing, swinging while watching TV. She smiled at Bra and walked over to her. Bra's face brightened as soon as she saw her mother. She lifted her arms out in the air to help her mother be able to pick her up.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny, I can't hold you. I'm too dirty and I have to get back to work to help get your daddy and your brother back here." Bra pouted and her eyes started to well up in tears. "Now, now. Don't cry. I promise I'll get them back soon and we can hang out as we usually did, ok?" Bra smiled faintly, but still had tears in her eyes. Bulma kissed her cheek and pushed her chair so it would swing back and forth. She smiled as Bra yawned and closed her eyes. She wondered back into her father's lab and right back to work. Mr. Briefs then came into the room and examined the little bit of work they accomplished.  
  
"We still have a while to go. We can only do so much until those pieces get here, so don't expect to be working on this for too long today." Bulma nodded her head and continued to screw in a nail with her screwdriver. She tried not to remember what happened yesterday, but the scenes kept playing back in her mind.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I'm going to make you guys travel a farther distance now, ok?"  
  
"Yup. Let's go already!" Bulma pushed the button to activate it and the group disappeared once again. Then the most unexpected thing happened. The machine started rumbling and sparks started to fly from it. Bulma dropped it on the ground and stepped back while covering her face. Everyone else who was still there took cover and ran over to the two little girls in the pen. The machine blew up and pieces went flying everywhere. They all uncovered their faces and stared in horror at what they saw. They didn't see anything! The machine was completely ruined and none of the 'volunteers' were anywhere to be seen. The girls and Yamucha and Master Roshi went looking for them all over the place, but there was no luck. Bulma fell down on her knees and looked at her destroyed invention. A few tears escaped her eyes and she squeezed them shut.  
  
"They're gone. All of them are gone and they have no way to get back." Chi-Chi and Videl lifted themselves off of the two baby girls and checked to see if they were all alright.  
  
"Are you ok Chi-Chi?" Videl asked while examining her.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'll be ok? How are the girls?"  
  
"They're ok." Chi-Chi looked around the yard and she saw scrap pieces of metal all over the ground and a big black mark on the grass where the invention exploded. Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she saw the chaos and Bulma on the ground crying right in the middle of it. Videl also looked around and didn't see any of the guys that were suppose to be back from their little trip across the universe. She picked both of the crying baby girls up and held them in her arms while cooing at them and trying to get them to settle down. 18 was running all over the place with Marron, looking for her husband and friends. No such luck. 18 saw Bulma sprawled over the grass and sprinted over to her, Marron right behind her. Chi-Chi and Videl also jogged over to Bulma's side and kneeled down next to her. Chi-Chi hugged Bulma and she wrapped her arms around Chi-Chi's neck while crying into her shoulder.  
  
"Shhh. Shhhh. Everything's going to be ok."  
  
"No.it.isn't! The invention.is gone.and the guys.are all gone.too! There isn't a.way for them to.get back!" Bulma choked out in between sobs.  
  
"What do you mean there isn't a way for them to get back?"  
  
"Yea, they have to come back." Marron said while holding herself. She suddenly felt so alone.  
  
"Well, since the machine is broken, there. isn't a way for them to get back. They had to have.ended up somewhere in the universe or. they-". Bulma looked down at the ground.  
  
"Don't think that Bulma. They are the strongest men in the universe and they can handle anything. Right girls?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, come on, we should go inside and go think or something." Chi-chi helped Bulma up to her feet and they all went inside. Master Roshi, Yamucha, Oolong, and Puar also came in after looking everywhere for the guys. When they arrived in the kitchen, Mrs. Briefs was crying herself, and decided to make a pot of tea to help calm them down. They all sat down at the kitchen table and leaned their heads on their hands. Videl set the girls in the playpen and they fell right asleep. Bulma was still sobbing and tears were coming from her eyes and falling down her face.  
  
"Come on Bulma. Stay strong for your boys. They're out there somewhere and you know they don't want you crying. I bet you they're fine." Bulma nodded and wiped away her tears. Mrs. Briefs came over with the tea and poured each of them a cup. They all drank their tea slowly and quietly.  
  
"I'm going to find out what went wrong and how I can fix it."  
  
"How?" Chi-Chi asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, I'll go in my lab all night and day until I figure out how to fix this problem. You'll see." Bulma got up from her chair and started walking over to the front door.  
  
"Bulma, aren't you even going to say goodbye to your friends?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Sorry. Bye guys and I am so sorry for today. I'll find out how to bring them back. I promise." They all rose from their seats and shared a great big hug.  
  
"You better or else some not so nice things will happen around here." 18 threatened. Chi-Chi elbowed her in the side and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry, we have faith in you Bulma. Now go find out how to get our men and boys back." Bulma nodded and ran out to her lab. She entered her lab and paced back and forth, trying to figure out how to get them back. She looked all around the room to see if anything would trigger her brain or give her an idea. But nothing happened. She lazily sat in her chair and leaned on her desk.  
  
"Why does this have to be so hard?" Bulma whispered to herself. Then before she knew it, darkness took over and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"Ok Bulma, this is all we can do now. We have to wait for the other parts to arrive."  
  
"Ok. I'll stay here and just check and see if everything is set up correctly and if I can do anymore work."  
  
"Alright. Just don't stay up too late."  
  
"Dad. I'm a grown old lady. I can stay up for as long as I want."  
  
"Well ok. You just be sure to get enough rest. You had a long day today."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight daddy."  
  
"Goodnight pumpkin." Dr. Briefs kissed her on the forehead and left his lab. Bulma re-checked all of the information and progress and tried to add on to what they accomplished so far.  
  
A/N: So Bulma found a way to get them back after all! Well, what happens next? Read next chapter and find out! 


	7. Lexy Meets The Z Gang

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. So leave me alone! A/N: Hey readers! Please REVIEW and REVIEW!! I hope you guys like my story! I have been getting more reviews everyday, so keep it up! Oh and I want to thank MoonDust() for her/his advice. Right now, they're warming up to each other, so I'll leave pranks for later! Thanks! Here's ch.7 Enjoy! ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lexy meets The Z Gang  
  
Jess got out of the shower and strolled into her room. She changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a light blue halter-top. She dried her hair and put it up into a very messy bun.  
  
"Knock, Knock!"  
  
"Come in." Goten came in wearing his usual attire and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, hey Goten! What's up?"  
  
"Umm. I was wondering if you had any other clothes that me and Trunks could wear?" Jess scratched her head and thought for a minute. Then an idea popped in her head.  
  
"Hold on." She ran to her phone and dialed Lexy's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Brad. It's Jess again. I was wonderi- "Hold on, I'll get Lexy."  
  
"Wait! I want to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, well what do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you can lend Lexy some of your clothes to bring over here."  
  
"Why do you want my clothes?"  
  
"Umm. well, it's part of my surprise for her."  
  
"My clothes is part of her surprise?"  
  
"Shhh. No, I just need to borrow some for her surprise. Please! Please!"  
  
"Ok. How many pair of clothing you need?"  
  
"Well, four shirts, four of your so called shorts that look like Capri's", Brad chuckled. "And four pair of boxers. That's just about it."  
  
"What do you need boxers for?"  
  
"Just send them over with her. You got all that?"  
  
"Yup. You are one crazy kook!"  
  
"Yea, I know. But you love me for it."  
  
"You have no idea." He whispered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, thanks a lot! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jess hung up the phone and winked at Goten.  
  
"It'll be here when Lexy gets here."  
  
"Who are you getting them from?"  
  
"Her older brother. He's like my older brother, but he likes me as a girlfriend. He's asked me out before." Goten gulped and clenched his fists.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That I was too busy. The normal excuse."  
  
"Ohh. well thanks again."  
  
"Sure, anytime. I think you'll like these kinds of clothes anyway."  
  
"Awesome. Well, it's soon my turn for the shower, so umm, do you have at least any boxers or shorts we can use for now?"  
  
"Oh, yea. I should have two in here." Jess opened up one of her drawers and Goten quickly looked away as soon as he saw a couple of bras. Jess grabbed two pair of boxers and closed her drawer. As soon as she looked up at Goten, she raised an eyebrow. He was completely blushing. Jess giggled and extended her hand to him.  
  
"Here you go. Are you ok? Is it hot in here or something?"  
  
"Umm.no. I just.. umm. I gotta go." Goten quickly left her room and ran into his.  
  
"What took you so long Goten? I'm still in a towel here." Trunks crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him curiously.  
  
"Oh sorry Trunks. Here you go." He threw a pair of boxers to Trunks and he grabbed it without trouble.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"What? Oh nothing."  
  
"Yes there is, now what is it?"  
  
"I just saw her bra and underwear drawer. More like a thong drawer instead." Trunk's eyes widened and he chuckled.  
  
"What? She showed you her drawers?"  
  
"No. That is where she got the boxers from, so I took a peek at it."  
  
"Ohh. well at least she doesn't wear granny's." Both boys laughed and Goten strolled over to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Jess raced down her stairs and to the basement door. She totally forgot to clean up the sand that came out of her punching bag. She grabbed a trashcan, a pail and a broom and ran down the basement stairs to clean up the mess. After she was done with that, she jogged upstairs and almost bumped into Gohan.  
  
"Sorry." Jess apologized.  
  
"It's ok. Thanks for the room and letting us stay here."  
  
"No problem. It's an honor having the strongest people in the universe stay at my house." Jess smiled and Gohan smiled back at her. He ruffled her hair and laughed. Jess pushed his hand off of her head and smirked.  
  
"So how's Videl and Pan?"  
  
"Fine. Well, I'm not sure how they are now, but I hope they're ok."  
  
"Yea, me too. What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well, Bulma just made a new invention that made objects with ki move around the universe at incredible speeds. It's almost like my dad's Instant Transmission, but this thing can make you go anywhere in the universe, where my dad's can only take you to place's that he can handle absorbing a lot of energy. Ok well, we were testing it out on things and it was going just great. Well, we tried it on Vegeta and he came back in one piece, so then we all tried it and we ended up here."  
  
"Sounds like a mal-function."  
  
"Yea, but there may be more to it than that."  
  
"Hmm. maybe. Well, I have to clean up the house a little. Lexy will be here anytime and let's face it. This place is a pig sty."  
  
"I agree. Need help?"  
  
"No thanks. You can go relax or something."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok." Gohan pondered over to the living room and turned on the TV. Jess shook her head and closed the basement door. She cleaned up around the house and had to throw out 3 loads of garbage from her sister's room. She packed her sister some clothes, as promised over the phone, and set the suitcase by the front door. Now, she cleaned up her sister's room and bathroom, the kitchen, dining room, and the basement. Jess smiled and ran up the stairs to Goten and Trunks room. She knocked on the door and waited seven seconds before it opened. Trunks opened the door, clad in only boxers. Jess blushed and turned her gaze to the open door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, umm. I scrubbed my sister's bathroom and stocked all new kinds of things in there in case you wanted to use that bathroom now. It's perfectly clean. I cleaned it myself and if you trust my judgement, then you can look for yourself." Trunks smirked and gestured for Jess to come in. They strolled over to the door that led to Becca's bathroom and Trunks opened it up. He raised his eyebrows in agreement to what she said and inspected the room for any sign of dirt. He didn't find anything and smirked once more.  
  
"This looks better than last time."  
  
"I know. I scrubbed the shower, the sink, the toilet, the floors, the walls, everything. I also put new shampoo, conditioner, soap, and other accessories in the shower. So are you going to use it?"  
  
"No way. It isn't fit for a prince." Jess narrowed her eyes at him and growled.  
  
"Just kidding. I wouldn't make you go through all that work for nothing. Plus, Krillin and Goku take too long in the shower and hog up all the hot water." Jess smiled faintly and nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? When does your friend come over?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. She said she'd surprise me. So, who knows."  
  
"Ohh." Trunks couldn't wait to meet her friend. The way Jess described her made her sound like a really good-looking girl. Jess smiled at Trunks and walked back into his room. When she arrived there, Goten was picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper that was in the room. He turned around and saw Jess standing by the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Jess! What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Well, I cleaned it up and you guys are going to use it now."  
  
"What?" He sprinted over to the bathroom in only boxers and took a peek inside. It looked brand new. He stepped inside and inspected the place like Trunks did.  
  
"Wow! You did this by yourself?"  
  
"Yup. Like it?"  
  
"Yea. You're like, as good as my mom."  
  
"I hope that's a compliment."  
  
"Well, I would think so." Trunks blurted, feeling neglected from the conversation.  
  
"Yea, well her cooking is way better than mine."  
  
"I agree." Trunks stated matter-of-factly. Jess rolled her eyes and heard a doorbell ring.  
  
"That's Lexy. Ok, you guys, umm. stand in the hallway." Jess ran out of the room and knocked everyone's door.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT IN THE HALLWAY!!" Jess yelled from the hallway. Everyone came out of their rooms and from downstairs and stood in the hallway.  
  
"Better. Ok, now that's Lexy. So you guys stay here and I'll tell you to come or to be ready or something. Don't let her know you're here." The doorbell rang again a couple of times and Jess ran downstairs. She opened up the front door and saw Lexy in the doorway holding a few bags.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Lexy!" They both hugged each other and Jess helped her with her stuff.  
  
"Here, let's put your stuff in the living room." They walked into the living room and threw her stuff on the sofa.  
  
"Do you have your brother's clothes with you?"  
  
"Yea. Why do you need them?" Jess grabbed them from one of Lexy's bags and smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't move. Who knows, maybe your surprise is lurking around!" Lexy's eyes brightened at the word surprise. She almost forgot about it. Jess winked at her and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, who needs clothes?" Trunks and Goten were the only ones who raised their hands.  
  
"Ok. Here are some clothes. Go change and come right back here. I'm going to tell her that you're here so she doesn't faint or try to hurt you and we'll be right up." Jess ran back down the stairs and everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. Goten and Trunks jogged into their room and got changed. Jess walked back to Lexy and found her in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"Yea. There should be some brownies in the fridge. I just made them two days ago. They're so good." Lexy found the brownies and took one.  
  
"You're only eating one?"  
  
"Well, I'm watching what I eat."  
  
"Not another diet. You're like 95 pounds Lexy. You're not fat. Lay off of the 'I'm too fat to move' shit and just eat whatever you want. You do workout you know." Lexy just scowled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She grabbed two more and sat down at the kitchen table. She ate them one by one and finished in no time.  
  
"So, where's my surprise?"  
  
"Upstairs, but let me tell you what it is first. Cause if I how you it, you'll faint or do something weird."  
  
"But, that isn't a surprise."  
  
"It is to me. Ok. Your surprise is. the whole DragonBallZ gang is upstairs in my hallway. I'm not joking and no I'm not losing it. They were transported here by accident and they landed in my hallway closet." Lexy stared at her as if she was stupid and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you. joking? That must be. the stupidest. thing I have ever heard in. my life!" Lexy spit out between laughs.  
  
"Well, it's true. Now you can go and see them." Jess stood up and pulled Lexy on the arm and dragged her to the stairs. She was laughing so badly that she couldn't even walk. Jess knew Lexy wouldn't make it up the stairs.  
  
"Shut up Lexy! If you want to spar with me then stop laughing." Lexy immediately stopped laughing and tried to hold in giggles.  
  
"Ok guys! You can come down now." Jess yelled from the bottom of the hallway. Lexy started giggling some, but stopped as soon as she seven people descend the stairs. She stood there bug eyed and mouth wide open.  
  
"See, I told you I wasn't lying. What do you think?"  
  
"I.I.I. can't believe it."  
  
"Yup. That's Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Do you believe now?" Lexy shook her head yes and kept staring at someone in particular.  
  
"I think I like the show now." She whispered to Jess, so only she could hear. Jess followed Lexy's line of vision and landed on Trunks. She smirked. Her best friend had a little crush on Trunks, how cute!  
  
"Well, now tell me. Does Goten and Trunks look real enough or what?" She whispered back. Lexy shook her head and shot out of her trance. She smiled brightly at them and flung her hands behind her back.  
  
"Guys, this is Lexy, Lexy this is.guys. I already told you who they were."  
  
"Hi. I'm Goku. Nice to meet you. And these are my sons Goten and Gohan." Goku ruffled their hair and they slapped their father's hands away.  
  
"Hey I'm Krillin. What's up?" Lexy nodded her head at them.  
  
"Yo. I'm Trunks and this is my dad Vegeta. He's a little."  
  
"Cocky." Jess answered for him.  
  
"Yea. What she said." Trunks narrowed his eyes at Jess and then raised his eyebrow for no apparent reason. He thought Lexy was pretty hot and he didn't want to make a bad impression in the first few minutes that he met her.  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm Lexy, as already know." She looked over at Jess accusingly. Jess smiled at Lexy and she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"See why I needed your brother's clothes now?" Lexy looked over at Goten and Trunks and saw that they were wearing her brother's clothing.  
  
"Yup. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, we should get to know each other a little better, don't you think?" She looked at Lexy and then at the 7 guys on the other side of the hallway.  
  
"What do you think Vegeta?" Vegeta glanced over at Jess and scowled.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going back to my room." Vegeta walked back up the stairs with his arms crossed and into his room.  
  
"Man, what's with him?" Lexy asked and cringed when a door slammed shut.  
  
"Nothing. He's always like that. You know, tries to act like a bad ass."  
  
"Oh yea. You told me that before, didn't you?"  
  
"Probably. Well ok. Let's go in the living room and eat and talk and stuff."  
  
"Ok." They all pondered into the living room and the big talk ahead of them.  
  
A/N: Wow! Who woulda thought that Lexy and Trunks would like each other? (Raises hand) Well, ok I knew all along! Who exactly is Lexy and how does she and Trunks act around each other? Does romance sprout between the four teenagers? Find out next chapter! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! 


	8. Getting To Know Each Other

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I REPEAT AND I WON'T REPEAT AGAIN EXCEPT IN LATER CHAPTERS! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! DO YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?! GOOD!! A/N: Hey readers! I would like to thank you all for reading my story and some of you for reviewing. A lot of your reviews have touched me and you all give me inspiration for new ideas! Well, enough of my blabbering! Here's ch.8, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Getting To Know Each Other  
  
Jess scrounged into the kitchen and created a couple of appetizing platters to accompany their 'getting-to-know-each-other-talk'. She carefully carried the platters over to the coffee table in the living room and set them down on the flat surface. She made sure to make about a dozen platters of all kinds of food. Jess went back to the kitchen to fetch a few drinks for everyone and also placed them on the table for all to drink. Three platters were still lying on the kitchen counter and Jess picked them up and made her way up the stairs. She strolled over to Vegeta's bedroom door and knocked a couple of times. After a couple of seconds, Vegeta opened the door not so happy as to of being disturbed. A scowl was plastered on his face and his arms were crossed in his usual stance. He saw the food in her hands and arms and a smirk formed on his face.  
  
"I brought you some food since you aren't downstairs stuffing your face in everything else." Vegeta grunted in response and Jess quickly whipped by him and into his room. She set the food down on his bed and winked at him.  
  
"I'll be right back with some drinks for ya too." Vegeta just stared blankly at her and his eyes followed her form leave his room.  
  
"She is one weird kid." Vegeta whispered under his breath. Two minutes later, she came running up the stairs again and knocked on his door for the second time. He opened the door and Jess handed him the drinks. Vegeta nodded in appreciation and closed the door. Jess skipped back to the living room and plopped herself down next to Lexy. Everyone stared at Jess in question as to where she went just now.  
  
"I just gave some food to Vegeta. He must've been starved." Everyone nodded, understanding her action. "So where are we?"  
  
"Well, Goku and Krillin, here explained to me who they were and what they did in their lives. Now it's Goten's turn."  
  
"Oh. Well, go ahead Goten. We're listening." Goten nodded shyly and sat up on the sofa since he was slouched back. He stared right at Lexy and Jess cause they were the ones he was feeding the information to.  
  
"Ok. My name is Goten and I'm 14 going on 15 years old. I have a mother and father who are Goku and Chi-Chi and I have an older brother, Gohan. I go to West Orange Star High School, and I'm going to 9th grade. I like to listen to music, mostly rock and metal, hang with Trunks, train and spar with my dad, brother, and Trunks, umm. go to the movies, play video games, sleep, and a lot of other stuff."  
  
"That's cool. I like to do a lot of those things too except hang with Trunks, and spar with siblings. I spar with Jess here." Lexy said as she put her arm around Jess's shoulders and they nodded their heads in agreement. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and raised their eyebrows while smiling faintly at each other. (No, they don't like each other like that you hentai people! They were referring to Jess and Lexy!) That's all they wanted was two girls that would understand their needs for fighting and their heritage of being Super Saiyan.  
  
"Well, I think you're next Gohan." Jess chirped while sighing heavily.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm 24 years old and I am married to a beautiful woman named Videl. We have a daughter, Pan and I have a master's degree in business and I plan on running for mayor of West City. I also like to read, write, watch T.V, and many other things that I can't think of."  
  
"Wow. I hope you become mayor. You sound very smart." Lexy complimented.  
  
"Thanks, I do too."  
  
"Ok, Trunks. You're up bro." Jess's words were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Haha your funny. But you know, if you want to, you can call me bro."  
  
"Alright. Well then BRO, it's your turn."  
  
"Ok, SQUIRT." Jess narrowed her eyes at him, but finally smiled and chuckled at him. He looked straight at Lexy and admired her beauty from where he was sitting.  
  
"I'm 15 years old and I go to school with Goten at West Orange Star High School. My parents are Mr. Cocky and Bulma Briefs. I have a little sister named Bra and I am the heir of Capsule Corporations, which is a really well known and rich company that my mom owns. Goten here is my best friend", Trunks said as he hung his arm lazily over Goten's shoulder, " and we do almost everything together like- "Like creating chaos wherever you go and getting into trouble and playing jokes that are real dangerous, and- "And thank you Gohan for explaining that to them. Anyways, I like to listen to music, same as Goten, surf the web, and work on computers, fix things like the new air bike I'm working on, umm. I like to go to the movies, sleep a lot, train in the GR and spar with my dad and Goten, and a whole lotta stuff." Trunks folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into the sofa. Lexy stared dreamily at him and looked like a zombie.  
  
"Wow. You like to do a lot of stuff. Don't worry Piccolo, if you don't want to talk about yourself since I know you're not a big talker, I can Lexy what you do almost all of the time."  
  
"Fine with me." Jess turned to Lexy and smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, Piccolo here, is a Namek. He haws the power to regenerate any limb or something on his body that has been umm. "Ripped off, blown off by a ki ball, that sort of thing." "Thanks Trunks, well anyways, he was Gohan's teacher or sensei as we say it and his special attack is the Special Beam Cannon, but I'm not sure if that is still it. Is it?" Piccolo nodded his head in affirmation and continued listening what she had to say about him.  
  
"Ok, well, he spars with Goku and Gohan, but he mostly meditates under a tree or something. Did I get that all right Piccolo?" He smirked and nodded again.  
  
"Wow, you lead an exciting life." Lexy added.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, can anyone tell me what Vegeta is like since he isn't here?"  
  
"Sure. He is a cocky, arrogant, self-conceited, egotistical, prideful jerk who thinks he is the best at everything, and he's also the Prince of the Saiyans." Trunks informed Lexy. He knew his father had all of these traits, but he isn't as bad as he was seven years ago. He learned that Goku was and always will be stronger than him and he has to learn how to deal with it still. But that was Vegeta for ya.  
  
"Oh. Well he is the badass. He kinda sounds like Jess." Jess gasped and punched Lexy in the arm hard.  
  
"Hey! I am not!"  
  
"Oww! Yes you are!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Am not!" Jess stood up and clenched her fists by her side.  
  
"Are to!" Lexy also stood up and since she was a little taller, she was towering over Jess more.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!" They both looked like they were about to scratch the other's eyes out pretty soon.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down you two!" Gohan interfered by throwing his body in between the two bickering girls.  
  
"Hmph. She started it." Jess crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yea, and I'm glad I did." Lexy also sat down next on the couch next to Jess and they started giggling. Trunks and Goten were just looking at each other and expecting a cat fight, which they of course didn't mind much unless it got out of hand. Who wouldn't want to see two girls clawing at each other with casual, but sexy clothing on?  
  
"It's ok Gohan. We're like that all the time. Chill out!" Gohan narrowed his eyes at the two girls and sat back down on the comfy sofa.  
  
"You girls are weird."  
  
"Why thank you Goku, so are you."  
  
"Thanks. Hey wait, I'm not weird." Everyone started laughing and Goku chuckled embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry Goku. I was only joking." Lexy blurted. Goku chirped up a bit and Krillin patted him on the back.  
  
"Ok. But I wasn't when I said you two were weird."  
  
"Alright. Well, I already know I'm weird. But Jess is just plain coolweird."  
  
"Yup. That's me. Coolweird. Has a nice ring to it." Trunks stood up and walked behind the couch right behind Jess. He ruffled her hair and smiled when she grabbed onto his hand and threw it back at him.  
  
"I still like squirt better."  
  
"Yea, yea! Well, Lexy tell them about you."  
  
"Ok, well my full name is Alexandra, but everyone calls me Lexy, I'm 14 years old going on 15, I like to listen to music, watch T.V, spar and train with Jess who is my bestest friend in the whole universe, go to the movies, go on the internet and play games on my computer, I like to rise my bike, swim, and like everyone else said, a whole lot more stuff."  
  
"Cool. You like to do a lot of stuff." Krillin blurted.  
  
"Yea. I'm very energetic. But if you should see how energetic Jess gets if you mention a car or driving." Jess sat upright and her eyes were wide. All she heard was car and driving.  
  
"WHAT?! CAR? WHERE? I WANT THE CAR! GIVE IT TO ME!" Lexy put her hand on her shoulder and patted it.  
  
"Calm down Jess! I only said the words, you always freak whenever I say them."  
  
"You know, you can drive an air bike at the age of 13 in my world, but you have to be 16 to drive a land vehicle." Trunks added, not making matters better.  
  
"Really?! Not fair! I wanna go there!" Jess slumped back and pouted her lip. Trunks took that thought of her going 'there' and stashed it in the back of his memory. Wow, she looked just like his little sister right there. She always pouts her bottom lip like that. Maybe he can think of Jess as a little sister to him. He relished at that idea and he smiled.  
  
"So, since we all know each other, what are we all going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"Don't care." Goten shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm going to go ask Vegeta if he wants to spar." Goku stood up from his seat and walked over to the stairs.  
  
"Make sure to do it in the woods! Vegeta will show you!" Jess yelled up to him.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"I'll go with them and Krillin and Piccolo too. We haven't all had a good spar for a while. What about it guys?"  
  
"Sure." Krillin stood up and pondered over to Gohan. Piccolo just slowly stepped over to them not uttering a word.  
  
"What about you guys? I'm sure we'd all like to see what you two can do!"  
  
"I know you guys want to, but maybe tomorrow. I'm sure you guys will want to get yourselves ready for me and Lexy."  
  
"Alrighty then. What about you and Trunks, Goten?"  
  
"Naw! We'll stay with Jess and Lexy and protect them while you're gone."  
  
"Haha Goten! You can be such a comedian." Jess joked.  
  
"Well ok. You kids be good. I don't want to come back and see this house a mess or you guys on the floor in a major make-out session as you would put it."  
  
"Well then we'll just use the sofas." Trunks put his arm around Lexy's shoulders and she looked up at him and giggled.  
  
"Not them either- "Then we'll use the beds upstairs!" Gohan's eyes widened and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. Behave." Vegeta and Goku came jogging down the stairs and walked over to them.  
  
"You guys aren't coming?"  
  
"No, this one is for the adults and kid tonight."  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Haahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Well, if this one gives you any trouble I give you permission to kick his ass, got it?"  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! Lexy and me might kick his ass whether he is trouble or not anyways. It sounds like an easy challenge." Trunk's eyes widened and he smirked.  
  
"We'll see." Trunks added.  
  
"You kids behave. You hear?" They all nodded and the adults and one kid left.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Trunks asked, his arm still around Lexy.  
  
"Well, let's watch a movie! I just bought some new DVD's!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"The DVD Player is in my room. Come on!" Jess pulled on Goten's arm and he pulled on Trunk's arm and then he pulled on Lexy's shoulders. They zipped upstairs and into Jess's room where they would watch their movie  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Tell me what you think about the story! What will happen during the movie? What movie do they watch? Who knows?!! Except me of course! I'll update soon! I promise! 


	9. The First Kiss

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I wish I did. A/N: Hey reviewers/readers! Finally ch.9! It's gonna be such a good chapter! Oh I love these teenage love get togethers! Well I blabbed enough! On with the story!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The First Kiss  
  
Trunks, Goten, Lexy, and Jess entered Jess's room and looked all around to admire the slight messy room and the cool posters on the walls. Goten, Trunks, and Lexy sat uncomfortably on Jess's bed and twiddled their thumbs in between their legs nervously except for Lexy. She's been in Jess's room plenty of times, but this was Trunks and Goten's first time being in there invited. (Hehehehe) Jess roamed through her collection of DVD's and sighed in frustration.  
  
"What kind of movie do you guys wanna watch?"  
  
"Don't care." Lexy answered.  
  
"Do you have any scary movies?" Goten asked while smiling at Jess. She smiled back and winked at him.  
  
"Oh yea. We have Scary Movie, Halloween Resurrection, I Know What You Did Last Summer, It, Aliens, Starship Troopers, and Sleepy Hollow."  
  
"Hmph. Well, what do you think we should watch Lexy?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen It yet. So how bout that one?"  
  
"Ok." Jess jumped up from the floor and crawled on all fours to her DVD Player. She turned on the T.V and then the DVD Player and stuck the CD inside. Her eyes roamed the floor and T.V stand for the remote. Goten found the remote on the bed right next him and picked it up.  
  
"Looking for this?" Goten waved the remote right beside his head.  
  
"Yup. Thanks."  
  
"No prob." He handed her the remote and she pushed play. The previews showed up on the screen and Jess turned off the lights and ran to her door.  
  
"Ok guys. Get comfortable anywhere, the floor, bed, you can even take the comforter off my bed and put it on the floor, I don't care, but don't get too comfortable. I'll be right back with some popcorn."  
  
"God, you sound like my brother!"  
  
"Well Goten, maybe I don't want to be excluded from the 'fun'." She gave him a devilish smile and raised both of her eyebrows at him. Goten gulped and smiled nervously. Jess laughed and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I think she likes you Goten." Lexy remarked. She actually knew that Jess liked Goten. She was like in love with him.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so, but don't tell her I told you or she'll kick my ass. Believe me, she will."  
  
"Do you like her too?" Trunks asked while raising his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Well.maybe."  
  
"Maybe? Maybe always points to yes." Lexy added matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then yea. I guess so." He said nervously trying to get them off of his back. Honestly, he did like her, a lot, but he wouldn't admit it to them just yet.  
  
"Aww, little Goten has a crush!" Trunks ruffled Goten's hair and gave him a noogie. Goten pushed Trunk's fist off of his head and growled at him.  
  
"Gosh Goten, just kidding wit ya." Trunks said in between laughs. Lexy smiled at the two friends and then turned her gaze to the doorway. Jess raced into her room with the popcorn and stood in front of everyone.  
  
"Ok, can you guys get up for a second? I wanna put my comforter on the floor."  
  
"Ok." The three teenagers stood up and Jess grabbed an end of her comforter and pulled it off to the floor. She laid it out perfectly on the floor and everyone sat down on it before she had a chance to grab her pillow.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You snooze, you lose!" Trunks stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. Jess grabbed the pillows from her bed and pounced on the three people who took her seat.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" They all said in unison. Trunks and Goten flipped her over and she rolled onto the floor. The two boys took her being off guard as an advantage and tickled her all over her sides and belly. Jess laughed so hard, she almost cried. Her eyes were watery and sparkled from the different colors on the T.V screen.  
  
"Hahaha.stop.hahahaha..Lexy help..hahahahahahaha!" Lexy stared at Jess and smiled deviously at her. She started tickling her as well. Jess laughed even more and she started crying now.  
  
"What.are you.doing...Lexy?" Jess asked in between laughing and crying.  
  
"You told me to help, so I'm helping them tickle you." They all started laughing and chuckling at the torture they were unraveling upon Jess. After a few minutes, they stopped and gave Jess a breather. She panted heavily and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Man, that was funny. I've never seen you cry from being tickled before." Lexy was still chuckling from the expression that was on Jess's face.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, I've never been tickled like that before."  
  
"I bet. Hey the movie's starting." They all lay down on their bellies and propped their heads in their hands. Sometime during the movie, Trunks and Lexy laid down on their backs and he put his arm around her shoulders. The pillows that were all over the floor propped up their heads. Jess snuggled up against Goten's side and later they moved into the same position as Trunks and Lexy, except Jess rested her head against Goten's chest. They all watched intently at the screen as the It clown just killed someone and blood went spraying everywhere.  
  
"Cool! You know Trunks, we should have tried that with Majin Buu." Goten stated.  
  
"Yea. Then he wouldn't have stood a chance against us, but then he probably would have regenerated himself back to normal."  
  
"I guess you're right, but it would've been awesome to watch."  
  
"Oh yea. Brutal." Jess just rolled her eyes and Lexy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who was Majin Buu? Lexy shrugged and curled up next to Trunks. He looked down at her and smiled. Lexy smiled back at him and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so bright and luring that she didn't even notice when Trunks brought his face closer to hers. She lost complete thought and their lips touched in a light kiss. Trunks pulled back a little to give them air and then he leaped forward and kissed her passionately. She opened her lips a little and Trunks plunged his tongue inside of her mouth. He explored the insides of her luscious trap and their tongues batted at each other in a battle of wits. Goten heard moaning from behind him and he glanced back at the two kissing teenagers. He snorted and tapped Jess on the shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded his head to the right. Jess sat up a little and looked back at her best friend and new friend.  
  
"Wow, they just met today and they're already hitting it off." Jess whispered over to Goten. He nodded and gazed straight into her eyes. Jess stared intently back at him and smirked. She suddenly lunged at him and kissed him fully on the lips. Goten responded quickly and drove his tongue into her mouth. Jess moaned and Goten smirked against her lips. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over a little so he was a little more on top. Just then, someone 'ahemed' very loudly and all four teenagers quickly separated their lips from each other's. They looked up in the doorway and their stood a smirking Vegeta.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked while leaning against the doorframe. Trunks quickly let go of Lexy and stood up from his spot on the floor. Jess also got up and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"Actually we were Vegeta. You don't mind that do you?"  
  
"Hmph. I don't give dilly squat about what you four do, but I can bet that Kakarott's brat Gohan would." Vegeta emphatically uttered Gohan's name.  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning. How were your sparring matches?" Jess tried to change the subject.  
  
"Fine, not that you care. Now, I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me or you'll regret it."  
  
"Yea, yea. Good night Vegeta." He lifted himself off of the doorframe and stalked over to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Man, at least it wasn't your brother Goten."  
  
"Yea. He would have given me a lecture about not touching girls until I'm 18 or something. But you know, that doesn't stop me from doing anything." Jess rolled her eyes and chuckled. She looked over to Trunks and he glanced at her. He sighed and sat back down next to Lexy. Jess shrugged and walked through her door and down the stairs. She met up with two adults who were looking for her and her friends and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh there you are Jess. Where are the others?" Goku asked cheerfully.  
  
"We're in my room watching a movie. How was your sparring matches?"  
  
"Fun, although, I can't say the same for Krillin. He sort of got knocked out from one of my dad's punches in the stomach."  
  
"Oh. That's cool."  
  
"What movie are you guys watching?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"It. A scary movie."  
  
"Oh, I don't like scary movies, they scare me."  
  
"That's the point Goku."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back upstairs and watch the rest of the movie. You guys can get cleaned up and eat anything you want. Good night."  
  
"Good night." They said in unison. Jess sprinted back upstairs and into her room. She closed the door and three faces looked up at her.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Lexy asked tiredly,  
  
"I went downstairs to tell Goku and Gohan that we were up here and watching a movie."  
  
"Oh." Jess skipped over Trunks and Lexy and sat down next to Goten. She laid back against Goten and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They watched the movie and they all fell asleep  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think about the story! 


	10. The Next Morning

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, too bad! I will soon enough MUAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Oops! Got carried away again! A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and oh yes, DBZ Fan() Goku CAN"T use his instant transmission cause they are in another solar system/universe and if you remember in the Buu Saga, he said he couldn't get to the new Namek planet cause it was too far away to sense. So, that answers your question, and thanks for the compliment!! Thank you all for reviewing again and enough of my stupid babble!! On with the Story! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Ten The Next Morning  
  
" if that shows up, then that means quotation marks or apostrophes! Something is wrong with my comp. Right now so bear with me!  
  
Lexy woke up and opened her eyes tiredly. She jumped a bit when she saw a face right in front of hers but then she remembered last night's events. A smile graced her face at just thinking of it. ~ We kissed and oh Kami was he a good kisser! ~ She giggled a little at the thought, but didn't giggle too loud as to wake up the rest of her friends. She noticed Trunks arms were draped around her tightly and she smirked. Somehow, she managed to tug her arm from his grip and poked Jess in the side a couple of times. Jess stirred a little and tried to roll over, but couldn't. She opened up her eyes and stiffed back a gasp as she saw Goten's face right in front of hers. She took a deep breath and smirked at him. Then she heard Lexy whisper to her.  
  
"Jess. Looks like we got ourselves some keepers."  
  
"I agree." They whispered quietly to each other for a little bit about the guys and then gave each other ideas as how to get out of their iron grips.  
  
"Well, we should go spar don't you think?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Yea, but first we have to get out of here." Jess said looking down at the pair of arms securely wrapped around her mid-section.  
  
"I know. Tickle him a little and then he'll move his arm to scratch it. Then get out."  
  
"Good idea Lex." Jess tickled the tip of Goten's nose with her index finger. He scrunched up his nose a little and then he moved his hand along with his arm to scratch at it. Jess took this opportunity to jump out of his arms and stuff a pillow there for a substitute. He hugged the pillow to him and smiled warmly. Jess 'awed' at him and looked over at Lexy who was doing the same thing. Lexy stifled a laugh when Trunks started to nuzzle the pillow and then kiss it lightly. The two girls stretched and then quietly got clothes from their suitcase and dresser. Jess glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 6:15 a.m. She and Lexy crept out of the room quickly and closed the door behind them. They treaded downstairs and into separate bathrooms to change into their training clothes. They each emerged from the little rooms and nodded at each other. Just then, a grumbling Vegeta came stalking down the hall with his arms crossed and he was mumbling something. He looked over at the two girls and stopped in front of them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lexy cringed a little at his harsh tone, but Jess just stepped further up to him. She knows exactly how his temper is and how you can tempt it or calm it down.  
  
"Well, I'm looking at a grumpy, arrogant, sleepy, old, Saiyan Prince who's trying to make me shake in fear, but is failing. Why do you ask?" Vegeta growled and then narrowed his eyes at her. Jess just stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk planted on her face, not a sign of fear in her eyes or body at all. She reminded him of Bulma right now. She didn't back down from a challenge and she wasn't one to take crap from anyone. Just like Jess. Vegeta suddenly smirked. Jess raised her eyebrow in question at him and he just copied her stance.  
  
"Nice comeback, but is that all you can come up with?"  
  
"No. I'm just waiting for the right moment."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when the moment is right." Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her and 'hmphed'. "Lexy and me are going to the woods to spar. Hopefully you guys didn't damage it too much last night."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"How not damaged it is. Kakarott was telling us that we should care for the living creatures and objects in the woods, so he wouldn't let anyone damage the trees. It was quite amusing."  
  
"I bet it was. Well, we're off. If anyone asks, just tell them where we are, and tell Goku to get two Senzu beans ready for us. Thanks Vegeta! You're such a doll. Bye!" Jess didn't even wait for him to answer her and she pulled Lexy with her and they started their 20-minute run to the woods. Vegeta just stood there bewildered and then he caught up to what she did. She told him, Prince of the Saiyans, to demand something that is not for himself. ~ She's more like Bulma than I thought. ~ He smirked and stalked to his previous destination. The kitchen.  
  
Goten opened up his eyes and yawned sleepily. He looked down, expecting to see Jess in his arms, when he saw a pillow instead. He looked over at Trunks and saw that he too had a pillow in his arms. Goten sat upright and crawled over to Trunks. He shook his friend's shoulder and Trunks just murmured something that sounded like 'I want the rubber ducky'. Goten chuckled and shook his shoulder more violently. Trunks opened his eyes slowly and they rested upon Goten.  
  
"Wha…Goten? What do you want?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I don't wanna know why you were talking about a rubber ducky, and second, the girls are gone."  
  
"What?" Trunks looked down in his arms and saw a pillow that he was holding onto pretty tight. He blushed and then let go of the pillow. "Where did they go?" Trunks looked around and noticed that it was 8:44 a.m.  
  
"Beats me. Let's go see if they went downstairs to get something to eat or… something." The two boys scrambled out of the room and down the stairs. They pondered over to the kitchen and saw everyone up and sitting at the table doing nothing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Goten asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Nothing. That's kinda the point." Krillin answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we can't cook and there is nothing to do."  
  
"So you guys haven't seen Jess and Lexy either?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"No. They aren't here?" Gohan asked worriedly.  
  
"No. We were just looking for them."  
  
"Maybe we sho-"They went out sparring you idiots."  
  
"How do you know?" Goku asked dumbly.  
  
"Well, let's see Kakarott, maybe I ran into them when they left."  
  
"Oh. You could have told us earlier."  
  
"Well, I didn't." Vegeta scowled and looked over at the clock.  
  
"Kami. I'm hungry! Does anyone know how to cook here?" Krillin looked at everyone and none of them raided their hands. He sighed and smacked his head against the table in frustration. Just then, the front door creaked open and since Trunks and Goten was closest to being able to see the door; they looked over at who it was. It was Jess and Lexy holding onto each other so neither of them would fall. Trunks and Goten ran over to them and the two girls fell into their arms. The guys dragged them to the kitchen and Gohan and Krillin gave up their seats for Trunks and Goten to prop the girls onto.  
  
"Why did you guys spar so…violent for?" Goten asked in a worry tone. Lexy looked up at him and smiled faintly.  
  
"We always do this."  
  
"What? Why?" Lexy coughed up some blood and looked at Trunks who was cleaning her up. Goku hurriedly took out two Senzu beans from his pouch and gave them to the two boys. They gave Jess and Lexy a Senzu bean each and all of their injuries subsided into nothing. They were perfectly healthy and looking new.  
  
"Wow, those things really work. What are they?" Lexy was very curious as to what they just gave her. She never heard of anything that could heal you in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Senzu beans. Can't live without em." Trunks winked at her. "Now why do you two go at it like that?" Jess was too busy to answer, as she was being comforted by Goten and whispering to him.  
  
"Well, I do the same thing every time. Jess doesn't fight to her fullest unless she is provoked, so I take care of that. I say things that aren't true and are really mean and insulting and then she fights with everything she's got. So mostly she's hurt because she wears herself down and I do get in a lot of shots, but she just hits me nonstop." Lexy took a deep breath after saying all of that. Trunks looked at her in a scolding way, but then softened up a bit.  
  
"Uggh! Enough with the mushy shit!! Get me some food girl! NOW!!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to the fridge. Jess glared at him and sat up while pushing the chair out from under her and it fell to the ground.  
  
"My name is Jess, not girl, so get it right! Next, I think you should all better start learning how to cook, cause I won't for you anymore, and you can blame it all on Vegeta! Ugggggggggggggh!!!" Jess growled and then stomped over to the stove and turned it on. She hurried over to the fridge and grabbed bacon, eggs, and all kinds of other foods.  
  
"I'm making omelets so it may take a little bit of time. Oh and sorry about that thing I said about not cooking for you. Lexy just got me worked up and I was not in the mood to cook."  
  
"No, I think she's just PMSing." Lexy whispered into Trunks ear. He laughed and Jess glared at Lexy.  
  
"I heard that! And no I'm not!" Jess blushed and that made Lexy, Trunks, and Goten all erupt into a laughing fit. Jess just growled and threw the spatula at them. It hit Trunks square in the face. He grabbed it and picked all of the excess egg off of his face. He narrowed his eyes at her and threw it back at her with double the force. Jess ducked and it flew into the coffeemaker. Then it all went into slow mo!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lexy cried out as she threw her hands into the air and looked up at the ceiling. JUST KIDDING!!!!!! Just had to put that in for a friend!! ^_^ This is what really happened  
  
"Hey!! I needed that!" Jess stomped over to the coffeemaker and picked up the spatula that was next to it. She stalked over to the sink and cleaned it thoroughly with soap and water. Then she proceeded with making the omelets. Everyone just stared stupidly at her and then returned to whatever they were doing. After about an hour, everyone's stomach was situated with and they all vacated the kitchen. Jess, Lexy, Goten, and Trunks went upstairs and watched the rest of the movie since they fell asleep near the end. Then, they all got showers and freshened up and got ready for a day full of fun.  
  
A/N: Kool! I hope they have fun! Well, anywayz, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think of the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell your friends about my stories! Thanks! Till next chapter!! 


	11. Lessons and Mental Breakdowns

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..yet!! Mwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A/N: Hi peoples! I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that, I've been on vacation a lot and I haven't had too much time to write this. Plus I have two other stories! Well, on with the story! Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Lessons and Mental Breakdowns  
  
Trunks, Goten, Jess, and Lexy had the greatest day of their lives. Goten and Trunks took them flying around the world a couple of times and they saw every part that the Earth had to offer. They saw the most gorgeous rain forest they had ever seen and decided to stick around there for a while. They all talked about their daily lives and what they did to occupy themselves. Then they spoke of the most embarrassing and funniest things they endured while they were young and I'll tell you, they were funny as hell!! After about two hours of hanging out, they decided to tour the rest of Earth before the sunset. Goten lifted Jess into his arms and Trunks did the same with Lexy.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Goten remarked gleefully.  
  
"What?" They all asked skeptically. Goten smirked and he leaned in close to Trunks to whisper to him what to do. Trunks nodded in understanding and smiled at the two girls.  
  
"What's your idea?"  
  
"Yea, what's going on?"  
  
"We'll tell you when we get there. Trunks follow me." Goten levitated into the air, followed by Trunks and they sky rocketed off to their destination. The four teenagers scanned the distant lands and waters in awe and they felt happy that they were all viewing this together. It was a really a beautiful sight to see the whole world in a matter of hours. Suddenly Goten dived towards the ground and Trunks followed suit. Jess and Lexy held on tighter to their transporters, but didn't yelp out in surprise or fear for they always liked to be in the face of danger. It gets your adrenaline pumped up and your blood rushing and that feels good. The boys landed with the girls securely wrapped in their strong arms in a desert that stretched for miles and miles beyond the horizon.  
  
"Why are we here?" Lexy questioned while Trunks released his hold on her.  
  
"Well, Goten came up with a great idea if you two are up to it." Jess and Lexy looked at him expecting an answer and Trunks cleared his throat.  
  
"We think that you two should learn how to fly." Lexy and Jess's eyes widened in surprise and excitement and they started giggling and screeching at each other while holding onto each other's shoulders.  
  
"Are you serious?!!" They both asked while trying to hold in their excitement.  
  
"Oh yeah! You guys up for it?" Goten asked while crossing his arms and smirking at the two over active girls.  
  
"Hell yea! Are we doing it now?" Goten and Trunks nodded and the girls ran into their arms and gave them tight bear hugs.  
  
"Ok, ok! Let's get started." Lexy and Jess calmed down immediately and nodded their heads in a serious manner. The two girls stood side by side with their arms stiffly at their sides, waiting for instructions. Trunks and Goten stood with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.  
  
"Ok, first you have to be able to feel your ki or also known as your life energy. Can you do that?" Both girls nodded knowing that they always had to do that when sparring with each other. They both strived to be the best and the winner of their fights and they always had to find new energy to unleash inside of them. It wasn't easy, but they were capable of it.  
  
"Alright, now you have to make your ki flow throughout your whole body. Feel the energy pump through your veins and blood. Then push it all upwards into your chest, towards the sky." Trunks explained. Jess and Lexy looked at each other and then spread their legs apart and clenched their fists in front of them on either side of their bodies like a power up stance. They gathered all of their energy and concentrated all of it in one place. Then they pushed it all upward as they were told and levitated into the air. Both of their eyes widened and they squealed in victory.  
  
"Yes, we did it!" Jess chirped knowing she accomplished the one thing she always wanted to do. FLY!!!!  
  
"Yea, you guys did a great job! Usually it takes people a couple of tries before they actually get the hang of it, but you two got it on your first." Goten complimented.  
  
"Yea, now how do we move around?" Jess asked perplexed.  
  
"Well, you just push the energy in your body to which ever direction you want to go. If you want to go up you push it up. If you want to go down, you push it down. Simple as that."  
  
"Wow. That is really easy." Lexy and Jess moved about in the air in all kinds of directions, pushing themselves to go faster. They even started throwing a series of kicks and punches to see how it felt to fight in the air. It felt great, like you were free to do anything! But wait, they couldn't do everything. As realization hit Jess straight in the face, she flew down towards Trunks and Goten and landed safely on the ground.  
  
"Umm, do you guys think you can show us how to make ki balls and energy beams and stuff?" Jess twiddled her thumbs together and stood in an awkward manner. She was being shy and she had to admit, it was hard to ask the guy you like if he can do something for you.  
  
"Sure. If you guys can fly then you should be able to make ki balls."  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot!" Jess turned up towards the sky and yelled for Lexy to come down. Lexy pouted, not wanting to come down after learning the art of flying, but descended anyways. Her feet touched the ground and she trotted over to the group.  
  
"What?" Lexy asked annoyed. Jess narrowed her eyes at her but continued on.  
  
"The boys are gonna show us how to make ki balls. Do you want to learn or not?" Jess asked not too nicely. Lexy rolled her eyes and smiled at the two teenage boys.  
  
"Ok. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."  
  
"Alright. First, if you want to make a ki ball in your hand, you gather up as much energy as you want and push it through your arm and into the palm of your hand." Lexy held out her arm and pushed a little bit of energy through her arm and into her palm. A little white light appeared in her hand and she looked in awe at the new creation.  
  
"Now, find a place to throw it and let the energy flow from your hand." Lexy struggled to free the energy, but she just couldn't let it go. She pushed her hand outward and yelped in frustration. Trunks saw her predicament and shook his head.  
  
"Not like that Lexy. Don't tense up, calm down and relax."  
  
"Relax? This thing isn't doing anything and it's getting me pissed off!" Trunks chuckled and came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. He whispered into her ear. "Calm down." Lexy calmed down a little and in a matter of minutes she was completely relaxed.  
  
"If it's easier for you, just try and throw it and it will probably let loose. It's like a chain reaction." Lexy looked at him skeptically and then shrugged. Trunks stepped back a bit and gave her room to throw it.  
  
"Here!" Jess flew over about fifty feet from everyone and turned to face them. "Shoot it at me and I'll block it." Lexy threw her arm like she would while throwing a baseball and the ki ball instinctively let go of its source and flew straight at Jess. Jess covered her face and upper chest with her arms and the ki ball exploded upon impact. Smoke floated all around where Jess floated and she was know where to be seen. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and Jess still had her arms up in an attempt to block the ki ball. She realized it was safe to move and she removed her arms from in front of her and looked up at everyone to let them know she was ok.  
  
"Now it's my turn!!!" Jess yelled over to her friends. She held out her hand and created a ki ball in the middle of her palm. Goten told her how to do it and she understood completely. She swung her arm back and then towards her friends and the ball ascended towards them. Jess made another ball and swung that at them too. Lexy, Goten, and Trunks all raised their arms to block the ki balls. Jess smirked at them as the smoke cleared from view and she saw the three faces that lightened her mood all too easily. Jess flew over to them in a heartbeat and smiled as they smirked at her handy work.  
  
"Now you guys just have to keep practicing." Goten remarked.  
  
"Yea, thanks a lot!" Jess wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He blushed as she kissed him since he wasn't use to being kissed by her. It only happened the night before and this morning. Lexy thanked Trunks and kept wondering about one other thing.  
  
"Hold on. How do you make energy beams?"  
  
"Well, you put your hands together, like this." Trunks put the bottom of his palms together and bent his fingers. Then he put his hands beside his body and he spread his legs.  
  
"Now you gather up energy into your arms. Then push it into your palms. After that you shoot your arms in front of you and the energy releases from your hands and flies to whatever you aim at. But be sure to keep pushing energy through your hands or it wouldn't be a beam. Here I'll show you." Trunks was already in his position so he just gathered energy into his arms and then into his palms. A little white light shown in his hands and then it got bigger and bigger. He smirked and shot his arms in front of him, sending a bright white beam into the area around them. Lexy and Jess stared in awe at what they were seeing. It was beautiful and unbelievable! Trunks stood up straight nodding in satisfaction.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh." Both girls said at the same time. Lexy and Jess looked at each other and shrugged. They stood away from each other and faced the desert in front of them. They did exactly what Trunks did and gathered a minimal amount of energy into their hands. Then they shot it forth and smiled in triumph. They succeeded!!  
  
"Good job! Now you guys just have to practice and then you'll be able to do anything!"  
  
"Yea. This is so cool!" Lexy yelled. She ran over to Trunks and jumped into his arms. Then she kissed him fully on the mouth and so forth. Goten and Jess looked at the two in astonishment and shrugged. They gave the two little lovebirds their space and walked around the desert talking.  
  
"Thank you so much for teaching us how to fly and make ki balls and stuff."  
  
"No prob! Really, it isn't that hard to make a ki ball, but flying is a different story. Have you ever seen Hercule try to fly?"  
  
"Yea, and believe me it was funny!" The two started laughing and looked up at each other. Jess blushed a little and turned her head to look at her feet.  
  
"You know, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my life." Jess blushed even more and looked up at him. Goten gazed into her lustful eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Goten wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in close. He kissed her forehead and Jess wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his glowing face. She pecked him on the cheek and Goten smirked at her.  
  
"What kind of kiss was that?" Goten asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, does every kiss I give you have to have tongue?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jess giggled and Goten kissed her roughly on the lips. Jess moaned when Goten plunged his tongue inside of her mouth and Goten smiled on her lips. They parted and Jess gazed at him shockingly.  
  
"Now that was a kiss!" Goten blurted and Jess laughed at the excitement in his voice. He sounded like a little nine-year-old boy who just got a new video game to play. Jess leaned her head on his chest and Goten wrapped his arms around her protectively as if someone was going to snatch her away from him. He nuzzled his face in the nape of her neck and smelled her silky blonde hair. She smelled so good.  
  
"Mmmm.you smell like raspberries." Jess chuckled softly.  
  
"It's my soap. You like?"  
  
"Yea. I always did love raspberries more than anything." Goten kissed the back of her neck and then trailed kisses over to her shoulder and then all the way back up to her cheek. Jess moaned and arched her back while moving her head so Goten had better access. He smirked at her reaction and devoured her baby soft skin.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Trunks and Lexy were lying on the ground right next to each other panting like crazy. They just had a major make out session that they both didn't expect one bit. Lexy rolled her head over to the side to look at Trunks. Her eyes met with two big blue orbs. He was already staring at her. She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Wow." Lexy choked out. That was all she could manage to say in between pants. Trunks smiled at her and lifted himself onto his elbows.  
  
"I-I second that." Lexy smiled devilishly and crawled on top of him. She gazed straight into his blue eyes ran her hand through his lavender colored hair. Trunks instinctively wrapped his arms around her small tiny waist and hugged her closer to him.  
  
"You are amazing."  
  
"I know, but so are you." Trunks leaned into her and brushed his lips over hers. Lexy closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. A second hot make out session started just then.  
  
Back in the DragonBallZ World (Two days later)  
  
"UGGGGHHHH!!!" Bulma screamed in agitation.  
  
"Oh honey calm down! You shouldn't get yourself so worked up like this. It's bad for your health." Mrs. Briefs chirped.  
  
"Well mother! First of all, my husband and son are somewhere out in the universe and for all we know, they could be dead! The shipment isn't here yet, in which I know the people who are sending it need the extra money I offered, and everyone here is in a mental breakdown including me!" Bulma threw her head in her hands and tried to hold back tears that stung the back of her eyes. Mrs. Briefs hurried over to her and enveloped her into a comforting hug.  
  
"Oh sweetie. Don't worry, those nice shipping people will get here soon. I know it." As if on cue, a truck honked its horn from the front yard. Bulma's head snapped up and she looked out the window to see a small truck and a guy carrying supplies in his arms to her front door.  
  
"Finally!" She stood up and ran to the door to get the parts. She opened the door and took the parts hastily away from the man.  
  
"That'll be eight hun-"Here, take it!" Bulma stuffed money in his hands and closed the door in his face.  
  
"What about your change?"  
  
"Keep it!!" Bulma ran to her father's lab and laid the parts down on the table next to her unfinished invention.  
  
"DAD!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Dr. Briefs came running into his lab and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"What? What? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yea. The parts are here. Let's get started!" Bulma raced over to Dr. Brief's desk and grabbed a lab coat. The both of them got started on the invention and connected everything as fast as possible.  
  
A/N: Wow!! Teenagers can be unpredictable sometimes and Bulma got the parts needed to make her invention!! Well, what happens next?! I don't know, but I'll try to update soon! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER THE UPDATE WILL BE!! Later Days! 


	12. The Nightmare

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but some wishes can come true! A/N: Well, chapter 12 already! Awesome! Sorry for not updating so fast! I've been on vacation and everything! So just read and REVIEW and tell me what you think so far. If you have any questions, then please feel free to ask me in a REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The Nightmare  
  
In the DBZ World  
  
Bulma and Dr. Briefs were busy connecting and figuring out how to connect parts to the replacing invention. Bulma was busy melting some parts together with her blowtorch and Mr. Briefs was calculating formulas on the computer. Bulma turned off her blowtorch and removed the mask from her face. She inspected her work and nodded in accomplishment.  
  
"Ok dad, I'm ready for the next part. Which one is it?" Dr. Briefs glanced over at the invention and then scrambled through the pile of parts to find the next sheet of metal for Bulma to melt.  
  
"Aha! This one." Dr. Briefs handed Bulma a small piece of metal and she began melting it onto the one she just connected. This same procedure occurred for a couple of hours and soon enough they both thought it was a good time for a break. Bulma and her father emerged from Dr. Brief's lab and strolled right into the kitchen for a well-deserved snack.  
  
"Oh you two are finally out of that icky lab. Here, I'll make you two some hot tea and sandwiches." Mrs. Briefs quickly treaded over to the stove and started boiling water for their tea.  
  
"So how much longer until our boys are coming home?" Mrs. Briefs chirped.  
  
"Well, we still have to create the electrical part of the machine. We are just finishing up on the outside of it. Dad has been working on the electrical part a little, but he's been mostly helping me out with the outside."  
  
"Oh that's nice." Mrs. Briefs got out all of the food and condiments needed to make a sandwich and started making her masterpieces.  
  
"So has Bra been any trouble? Where is she?" Bulma asked while looking around for her daughter.  
  
"Oh she's been wonderful. She's upstairs taking a nap. I thought she needed one after all of that food I fed her. She is such a dear." Bulma let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding and leaned back in her chair. Mrs. Briefs brought over the sandwiches and tea to the table Bulma and Dr. Briefs were sitting at and they devoured it like they were starving animals.  
  
"My, my. You two were surely hungry." Mrs. Briefs stated while picking up their dirty dishes and throwing them in the sink.  
  
"Yea. Well, I think that break was long enough. We should get back to work, right dad?"  
  
"Well, actually I was thinking w-"RIGHT DAD?!"  
  
"Oh yea right. Thanks for the delicious snack hon." Dr. Briefs complimented.  
  
"Your welcome." Mrs. Briefs chimed. Bulma dragged her father down to his lab and got back to constructing the invention. After about an hour they finished the outer part of the machine and moved onto the electrical part. This was a no brainer for Bulma, but still the thoughts of Vegeta and Trunks and her friends plagued her mind and this made her work faster.  
  
The universe where the DBZ warriors are currently occupying  
  
It's been two days since Jess and Lexy learned how to make ki balls and energy beams and Lexy is still over at Jess's house. Everyone was asleep in their rightful rooms ( Trunks and Goten are in their shared room and Jess and Lexy are in Jess's room) and the moon was shining brightly outside of the huge house. Jess was asleep in her bed dreaming about something that she didn't want to.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Leave my husband alone you monsters!" A young woman at about the age of 27 yelled to three dark figures. She was lying on top of her dying husband obviously trying to protect him.  
  
"We're sorry, but orders are orders and he put our boss in jail, so now he must die."  
  
"No!! I won't let you!" The woman ran over to the three figures and started punching at them.  
  
"Your attempts to save your husband are futile. Get out of the way before we kill you too!" One of the dark figures commanded.  
  
"No!!!" The woman kept up her pathetic punches and screaming and the figures started getting very angry. Meanwhile, a little girl with cute curly blonde hair came crawling over to the man on the floor and she sniffed. The girl didn't look any older than 3 years of age. She sat right in front of his face and looked right into his glassy blue eyes with watery eyes.  
  
"Daddy! Get up! You have ta get up! Pwease daddy!" The little girl sobbed to her father. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently while tears of sadness and fear fell down her face. The man smiled faintly and brought his hand up to his daughter's face.  
  
"Jess, princess. You are the one who has to get out of here. I want you to live your life and become a strong, kind, young woman. Please, Jess promise me, promise me that you will become strong and protect yourself and your mother. These guys are from a very bad gang and they might just come after you two too and I want you to live. Please Jess, I know you will understand me some day."  
  
"I pawomise daddy! I pawomise!! Pwease come wit me and mommy! Pwease!!"  
  
"I can't Jess. Not this time. Just please get out of here. Now!!" Jess started hiccuping and she couldn't control her sobs. She held onto her father tighter and she kissed him on the cheek. Her father hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek as well.  
  
"I love you princess. I will always be with you, so don't ever think I ever left you. Now go!!" Over at the hallway the young woman was pushed out of the way and her head smacked the wall rendering her unconscious.  
  
"Finally! That bitch was getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Yea, now on with the job." The three figures stepped over to the man and the child on the floor and gazed at them with curiosity.  
  
"Where did the kid come from?"  
  
"I don't know. Who cares? Let's just kill the guy and get outta here before the pigs show up!"  
  
"Go Jess! Now!" The man yelled as he coughed up blood and pushed his daughter away from him. The little girl just came back to her father and hugged onto him tighter.  
  
"No daddy! Come wit me!!" By now the three men were looking at the scene with disgust and they aimed their guns at the man sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Scoot girlie so we can get our job done!" One of the men yelled. This made the little girl cry even more and shrink back into her father in fear.  
  
"I said move girl!!"  
  
"No! Weave ma daddy awone you big buwwies! (she said bullies just in case you didn't know what she said)  
  
"Do as he says Jess." Jess's father ordered while trying to pry her tiny hands off of him.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Fine. Then we'll shoot you too."  
  
"No!! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Shut up!" Two of the men fired their guns and the little girl saw the bullets hit her father in the neck and leg. She gazed down into his watery eyes and she screamed out in agony.  
  
"Daddy!! Get up!!" She yelled at him while shaking his shoulders violently.  
  
"He's as good as dead girlie. And so will you if you won't shut it!" He pointed the gun right at her form and smirked. The little girl cringed back in fright and tears ran down her face in a fluent motion. Then suddenly he pulled the trigger and Jess screamed in fear. Then everything went black  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jess flung up from her bed and fell on the floor. She lifted up her shirt and quickly gazed at her skin. Yup, it was still there. She ran her fingers over her scar that was right above her left breast and shuddered. Lexy quickly woke up from the scream and crawled over to Jess.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lexy asked. She noticed that Jess's eyes were red and puffy and she was sweating. Suddenly everyone barged into the room ready to fend off whatever came into the house.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked completely on guard.  
  
"Yea, what's wrong? Did something attack you?" Goku asked worried about the two girl's safety.  
  
"I don't know! I heard Jess scream and I woke up right away!" Lexy answered still shaken up from the scream. Goten and Trunks knelt down next to Jess and Goten brought her into his arms and comforted her. Jess started sobbing and crying and held onto Goten with a tight grip.  
  
"I-I saw my father die in f-front of my eyes." Jess whispered in between hiccups. Goten looked at Trunks with confused eyes and Trunks looked back at him knowing what happened.  
  
"Don't worry Jess. It was just a nightmare." Trunks reassured Jess while putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, b-but it was real. It h-happened!" Jess buried her face in Goten's chest and he rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"It's ok. Everyone's here now and we won't let anything happen to you." Goten comforted her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Jess? I mean that was a pretty loud scream." Krillin asked worriedly. Jess shook her head and looked up at everyone who was there to help. She couldn't believe that everyone here was willing to put their lives on the line for her.  
  
"I'm fine. You guys can go back to sleep."  
  
*Yawn* "Are you sure?" Goku asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok." Everyone left to go back to sleep except for Goten and Trunks.  
  
"You're ok Jess. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Yes I do. Those guys could come back and try to kill me again. I haven't ever told this to anyone, not even you Lexy." Lexy looked at her with concerned and yet confused eyes.  
  
"What? You kept something from me?"  
  
"Yea. I'm sorry, but I had to keep this to myself."  
  
"I understand. Well, what is it that you never told anyone?"  
  
"Well, after they shot my dad, they shot me and I died in the hospital." The teenager's eyes widened and their mouth's went agape.  
  
"But then how are you alive now?"  
  
"They brought me back. They shot me right here." Jess lowered her T-shirt and showed them the scar of where the bullet pierced her skin. ( No they didn't see her breasts you hentai people! It was above them closer to her shoulder!) "I lost a lot of blood and my heart stopped beating. They did CPR for a couple of minutes and they got me to breathe again, and they took this time to finally get donated blood into my system. The doctors told me that they had no idea whom the man was that came into the hospital and specifically asked to donate blood to me, but I'm thankful. They had to put a lot of that guy's blood in me and I just barely lived, but I really did die that day. My soul died along with my father's, and I created a new one. Me."  
  
"No Jess. You still have your old soul. You wouldn't be such a nice person if you didn't." Trunks remarked.  
  
"It did die Trunks and it will stay dead forever. But I did carry out a promise that my father asked of me before he died. He made me promise him that I would get stronger and protect me and my mom. That is why I am always fighting and stronger than most humans."  
  
"And I'm the same way. Ever since we were friends we would spar with each other, but the weird thing is that Jess's bruise's and cuts heal in like one or two days when mine takes about a week even with all of the medicine and cover-up I use. It's weird." Lexy explained.  
  
"I know. I don't understand it either." Jess shrugged and Goten and Trunks looked at each other dumbfounded and shrugged it off. That was really abnormal for a human to heal so quickly, but they could worry about that later. They were really curious though about that man she talked about. Who would just come into a hospital and ask to donate blood specifically to her? Some weirdo?  
  
"Well, don't worry Jess. We won't let anything happen to you. You got it?" Trunks asked while pointing to himself and Goten.  
  
"That's right." Goten agreed.  
  
"Hey don't leave me out. I never let anything happen to her unless it's from my doing." Lexy crossed her arms and smirked very Vegeta like. Trunks rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You reminded me of my father just now Lex."  
  
"Good." Lexy mimicked Vegeta's low voice. She stood up and pointed her finger in Trunk's face. "Now you listen to me you weak terd, you will fight me tomorrow or umm.today or else!" Lexy demanded in a low voice looking just like Vegeta. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. Trunks eyes widened and he chuckled.  
  
"Wow. You two are one in the same. Haha. Ok, I'll fight you, but first." Trunks got up and pulled a pillow off of Jess's bed and hid it behind his back. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" Trunks threw the pillow at Lexy and she grabbed her own pillow to help fen him off of her. Jess and Goten also grabbed a few pillows and they started a very brutal pillow fight. Meanwhile, in the other rooms, Goku and Krillin were snoring as loud as they could get and had bubbles coming out of their noses while they drooled. Piccolo was resting against the headboard of the bed in a sitting position and trying to meditate with the loud racket coming from the other room. Gohan was sleeping soundly with a pillow over his head and hanging off of one side of the bed. And Vegeta, let's just say that he couldn't get to sleep after the incident. He almost blew a ki ball through the wall after he heard Lexy trying to sound like him and now that they were having a pillow fight didn't help. He glanced over at his clock that read 2:26 a.m. and he sighed.  
  
"Minus well get up and go train." He mumbled and got up from his bed. He treaded over to the bathroom and got ready for his early morning training in the woods.  
  
"You are so goin down Goten!" Jess smacked him in the face with her pillow and Goten started laughing while hitting Jess in her shoulder. Trunks and Lexy were throwing the pillows at each other like crazy and they suddenly started colliding with Jess and Goten.  
  
"You two are goin down!" Lexy and Trunks teamed up and slapped Jess and Goten with their pillows.  
  
"Oh you guys are gonna wish you never did that!" Goten yelled and then started pounding on the two along with Jess. After about an hour of fighting they finally all fell on the floor exhausted and curled up next to each other in a line of four. They were still laughing from their pillow sparring but they quickly calmed down and found the warmth of all of them next to each other comfortable. They all fell into a deep slumber and awaited for the sun to wake them again.  
  
A/N: Man, what is wrong with Jess? Why is she so abnormal? Does pillow fighting really solve problems? Well, know one knows, but you could always try! Please REVIEW AND REVIEW!! I'll update soon this time!! I promise!! 


	13. Grocery Shopping?

****

A Different World

Disclaimer: I don't own em…

A/N: Hey all readers and reviewers! I want to thank all of you reviewers for reviewing and giving me new ideas and compliments and I also wanted to tell all of you readers out there to start reviewing! Please, I want to know how my story is, and I might just use your ideas if you give me any and I will give you credit for it too. Well on with the story, Enjoy!!

****

Chapter Thirteen

Grocery Shopping?

The sun shined through the bright windows and the curtains moved in a relaxing rhythm from the slight breeze. It was a perfect summer morning and everyone was still asleep. Trunks was the first to wake. He slowly opened up his big blue eyes and yawned quietly and rubbed at his eyes. He felt something on top of him and he looked down to see Jess's legs spread out on top of him and Lexy. He stifled a chuckle and looked at where everyone else was. Lexy was sleeping next to him, but she had her legs propped on Goten's legs and she was curled up closer to Jess. Goten was just drooling all over his pillow and he had his arms huddled around Jess. 

"This would be the perfect time to get a picture. Now does she have a camera?" Trunks looked around Jess's room in search of a camera and finally found a case that resembled a camera case. He carefully removed Jess's legs from on top of him and laid them softly on the ground where he used to lay. He quietly glided over to the camera case and opened it up. It was a Polaroid camera that took pictures instantly.

"Bingo." He whispered to himself. Now who's gonna take the picture without laughing? Piccolo. Trunks treaded as soft as possible out of the room and over to Piccolo's room. He knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Piccolo. Are you in there? It's Trunks." Piccolo opened the door and glared at Trunks.

"What do you want?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyways, I want you to take a picture for me."

"A what?" Trunks explained thoroughly of what a picture was and how you would take one with a camera. After s little peer pressure and a lot of talking it through, Piccolo finally gave in and agreed to take the shot. Trunks led him to Jess's room and told him where to stand. He then lay back down underneath Jess's legs and assumed the same position he found himself in when he woke up. As soon as he heard the 'click' of the button and saw the flash through his eyelids he opened up his eyes and took the camera from Piccolo.

"Thanks Piccolo." He whispered with a lazy salute and Piccolo just nodded and shut the door. Trunks set the camera down on the floor next to him and looked at the picture that was just taken. He chuckled a bit, but immediately stopped when he felt Jess's legs squirm on top of him. He stared at her face and saw her eyes open groggily. She stretched her arms out over her head and looked around confusedly. 

"Good morning." Trunks whispered. Jess whipped her head towards him and smiled.

"Good morning to you too. Did we actually sleep like this?"

"Yea and guess what?"

"What?" Jess asked as she propped herself up on one elbow and gazed at Trunks.

"I got a picture. Piccolo took it and he didn't do too bad of a job." Trunks stated as he handed her the picture that was in his hand. Jess took it from him and looked at it. She giggled a bit and held it back out to him. Trunks pushed her hand back to her chest and shook his head.

"You keep it."

"You sure? I bet I could make copies on my computer."

"You know how?"

"Yea. The computer is like my life, besides fighting."

"Alright."

"Yea. Well, are you hungry? Cause I am and I don't feel like waking them and having them all grouchy and whiny."

"Sure." Jess carefully made her way to the door followed by Trunks and together they left for the kitchen. Once they made it downstairs, they met up with one hungry Saiyan

. He was raiding the fridge and cursing for all of the matter. Trunks and Jess knew exactly whom that low voice belonged to and they stared at him curiously.

"Hey Vegeta. What's with the language?" Jess questioned as she and Trunks walked over to the kitchen table.

"Well brat, you have almost nothing in this thing." A scowling Vegeta said matter of factly while sticking his head up from the fridge.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. She stalked over to Vegeta and pushed him out of the way a bit and gazed into the refrigerator. Her eyes grew wide and she started opening and closing her mouth much like a fish.

"But, but, there was enough food in here to feed an army for like three months." Jess exclaimed while looking at the two Saiyans. Vegeta growled at her, still not forgetting that she pushed him and he roughly grabbed her by the top of her shirt.

"Now you listen here. Don't ever push me again or-"Or you'll beat me into a bloody pulp and blast me blah, blah, blah. I know, I know." Vegeta scowled at her one more time before letting her go. He stepped back a few feet and leaned against the counter with his arms folded and his face suddenly calm.

"So what do you plan to do about that empty thing?"

"Well Vegeta, I plan to refill it. But as you can see, I can't drive so I can't carry so many bags with me. That's why you are going with me." Vegeta's eyes shot open at her last comment and he shook his head.

"No. I am not going out there in that world and being some bag boy."

"Oh yes you are. If you're hungry enough you will. And you won't be alone, since Trunks is coming with us too." A smirk began showing on her lips and Trunks just stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? I'm not going. I agree with my dad, I'm not a bag boy either."

"Well now you both are. Get ready, we leave in 20." Jess exited the kitchen before any of them could protest and skipped merrily up the stairs.

"Great. Won't this be fun." Trunks sarcastically remarked while spinning around and leaving the silent room. Vegeta just stood there, not believing what just happened. _~ Some little 13-year-old girl just ordered me to do something? Me, the Prince of all Saiyans? She's got guts… just like my woman. ~ _Vegeta smirked at the idea and decided to play along with her little game. He roamed the house and made it up to his room and slammed the door shut. He retreated to the bathroom door to find it locked. He realized that Jess must be in there and he grew very agitated.

"Brat! How long have you been in there?" He yelled through the door.

"I just got in here like 2 minutes ago! I'll be done in 10 minutes, so just get out your clothes and decide what you want to eat while I'm in here!" She replied with the same tone of voice. Vegeta growled, but listened non-the less. He got out the clothes he had to wear for the day which were the ones that Lexy's brother let them borrow and then sat down on the bed and pondered about what he wanted to eat. _~ Well, I haven't had a good steak in a while, and that cinnamon toast that the woman makes doesn't sound too bad either. Mmmm…and some eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, ham. The list goes on. Well, I'll just grab stuff and throw it in with the rest of the food we get. Hmph. Good plan. Wait, what am I thinking? Food should be the least of my worries. How the hell am I suppose to get back to Earth. I'll tell ya, that woman better think of something cause I don't feel like being stuck in a house for the rest of my life. ~ _Vegeta stopped thinking as he heard the water in the bathroom halt to a stop and a little bit of shuffling around. After about three minutes, he heard a door click and he took this time to find out if he could enter the bathroom. Wha la! Victory! Vegeta closed the door and took a nice relaxing shower. 

Trunks ran upstairs into his room and got out a pair of clothing which were the ones he wore onto this planet. They were like regular teenager clothes on his planet Earth and plus he'll just look like he bought the clothes from a store that sells DragonBallZ things. Trunks nodded in confirmation of his thoughts and jogged to the bathroom for a quick shower. After about fifteen minutes, everyone was done and waiting in the hallway to leave.

"First, Trunks you have to wear a hat. Lavender hair isn't normal on this planet. And sunglasses." Jess handed him a hat and he put it on backwards and made sure his hair wasn't sticking out. Then she gave him a pair of black sunglasses and he looked pretty normal to her. "Perfect. Now Vegeta……I have no idea how to fix your hair, cause believe me know on wears it like that. They dye their hair different colors and make them stick up in spikes. Wanna try that?"

"Brat, I look fine. If people stare at me and my hair, then it's a new doo. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever. But you need sunglasses too." She handed him a pair of sunglasses and he put them over his eyes. "Alright, we are ready to go. Just let me leave a note for the others to find." Jess strolled over to the kitchen, found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down where they were. She stuck it on the fridge and raced back over to Trunks and Vegeta.

"Ok, now my mom left me her MAC card and pin number and stuff so I can get money. So first we need to make a pit stop at the bank and then we can spend as much money as we want." Trunks nodded and Vegeta just grunted.

"Who cares. Let's go." Vegeta levitated into the air followed by Trunks and then Jess after she locked the front door and put the key in her purse. They flew a few miles from her house and after no time, reached the bank. Jess scurried to the MAC machine and inserted the card and punched in a few numbers. After about a minute, money started stacking in a little area and Jess took it all without a word. She grabbed the card as soon as it shot back out and she stuffed it all in her purse.

"How much did you take out?" 

"A thousand dollars. Just in case. I didn't know how much you guys wanted to get so I just got more. Trunks nodded and they all sky rocketed back into the air. A few minutes they arrived at the grocery store and landed behind the huge building so know one would see them. They walked to the entrance of the building and proceeded on. Jess and Trunks each grabbed a cart and they started off on their journey for food.

Gohan sleepily made his way downstairs expecting everyone else to be there, but they weren't. He shrugged it off and treaded over to the refrigerator for a glass of milk and he found a note on the freezer door. It read:

__

Dear everyone,

There is no food in the fridge so I decided to go grocery shopping. I took Trunks and Vegeta with me so I knew what to get so don't worry. I made sure they wore regular clothes and made them look at least a little presentable. Be back in like maybe 2 to 3 hours so if you want anything to eat, um… oh well. Try to eat what you find.

Your friend, 

Jess

Gohan stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper and opened up the refrigerator door to find absolutely no food or drinks. They ate and drank it all already. Gohan whimpered, very hungrily and then lazily dragged himself into the living room and switched on the TV.

Goten and Lexy finally woke up an hour after Jess, Trunks, and Vegeta left and they softly scampered down the stairs. They heard a TV and saw Gohan watching the new intently. 

"Gohan, where's Jess and Trunks?"

"They and Vegeta went to the grocery store. They'll be back in like a few hours." He absent minded answered. Lexy and Goten's eyes widened in shock and they sat down on the sofa next to each other.

"Do you think people will notice them?" Lexy questioned. Goten shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think Jess must be having a pretty hard time trying to pay for things."

"Nawww. She has her mom's MAC card. She can take out as much as she wants."

  
Really? Awesome. I wish my mom would let me do that."

"Goten, you know mom doesn't have that kind of money." Gohan included himself in this conversation.

"Well then you could give me your credit card."

"No way. You can get your own. You have to work for it, not take it from someone else."

"Yea yea. So I've heard. Well, what can we do while they're gone?" 

"Um…do you wanna spar?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Goten and Lexy rose from their seats and took off to the woods for a fun match.

A/N: So what's happening at the grocery store? Who wins the spar? Will Goku go crazy if e finds out there is no food around him? Find out next chapter! Later Days! 


	14. Shopping Is Suppose To Be Fun

****

A Different World

Disclaimer: I don't own em…

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was on vacation or I would have done this sooner. I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my reviewers, Thomas Drovin, for giving me a great idea and for sticking with me throughout my whole story and reviewing about it. Thanks a lot! I would also like to thank all of my other reviewers for reviewing and if you would, REVIEW SOME MORE!! Well on with this dedicated chapter…

****

Chapter Fourteen

Shopping Is Suppose To Be Fun

****

Somewhere out In Space

"Beg for mercy and I might let you go." A man with dark blue skin and black hair that shot out of his head like huge pointy spikes remarked. He was holding another man with light green skin and dark red hair by the collar. He was drenched in blood and dying slowly and painfully. The room looked as if it was part of a ship, a cafeteria maybe. It was painted in the color of red created by the dead bodies on the floor. Blood flooded the old white tiled floor, blood and flesh. Hundreds of men and women were lying on the floor, dead. Blood seeping out from their disheveled bodies, their flesh peeled off from their original places and lying in the thick red liquid. There were even pieces of ash spread about on the ground that was left from some people's bodies. Who was responsible for all of this?

"I will never beg for mercy at the hands of you. You are nothing but a monster and you should die a slow and painful death." The dying man stated while spitting blood from his mouth onto the floor. The blue skinned man just chuckled evilly and the sweet scent of fresh blood filled his senses. He breathed the well-known smell into his nostrils and sighed in a comforting manner.

"You know, death is not an enemy. It is an ally, and believe me, I will rule the universe and have my fun in this world before I pass on to the afterlife."

"You will never rule anything you worthless scum. I won't let it happen. You should die and you will die. I do this in the name of all the innocent people you have killed and all of the children and newborns that had suffered in your hands." He pulled a little black box out from his pocket and lifted his finger over a big red button.

"Die!" He yelled as he pushed the big red button and everything around them exploded and dissolved into nothing. Except for the blue skinned man. He was still fighting the source of energy and he fought with so much energy that he ripped a hole in space. He spotted the little open portal and his curiosity took over. He entered the portal and fell into a space of time that was filled with emptiness and blackness. Finally he fell through another hole and hit a hard surface with a large thud. He regained his sense after a little bit and found that he could breathe, wherever he was. He looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a blue sky with white puffy things in it instead of a normal black sky with stars. He saw big tall brown things that shot out from the ground with green things on them that reminded him of lettuce. Then he saw it. An overlook of a huge city filled with commotion and life. He smirked as he rose from his spot on the ground and levitated into the air. He shot a few ki blasts at those brown and green thing and they each exploded into nothingness. He smirked once again and shot off towards the city with life. 

Trunks and Jess each grabbed a cart and wheeled them into the huge store of food. Goku's dreamland practically. Anyways, Vegeta followed behind them, not caring for the trip one bit. All he wanted was food and breakfast. He was just about starving and now he had to take a three-hour trip to the grocery store? Vegeta just 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at people. 

"Ok, we need all of the basics. You do know them right?" Jess asked Trunks as he was staring at all of the appetizing food. "Trunks?" She yelled in his face. He quickly cam out of his daze and looked at Jess. 

"What?" She growled in annoyance and repeated what she said. "Oh yea. Of course I do." He said with a smirk and a wink. Jess just rolled her eyes and pushed the cart over to the meat section.

"Don't get stuff that is too fattening Trunks." He just mocked her voice and rolled his cart over to the snack aisle. Vegeta followed Jess since she was going over to the better place and he eyed all of the delicious meats and fish. A little bit of saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth and he licked his lips. Jess glanced over at him and she giggled. Vegeta looked at her and suddenly realized what he was going on. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and growled at her.

"Well if you had more food, I wouldn't be doing that." He barked. Jess just rolled her eyes and continued on with grabbing all of the meat she could find. Vegeta even helped by shoveling all of the meat on the counter into the cart and glaring at Jess. She narrowed her eyes at him and moved onto the different aisles of the store.

Lexy and Goten were in the woods that everyone usually sparred in and they warmed up with a few hundred push-ups and sit-ups. They both shot ki blasts at some trees and each other. Finally, they got into real action and threw a series of kicks and punches at each other. Goten nipped Lexy a bit on the jaw with his fist and her head flung back a bit, but she kept her balance. She recovered quickly and kicked him in the legs sending him to the ground. She shot a ki ball at him, but he rolled over and flew up into the sky before she could muster another. He threw a couple of ki blasts at her and none of them connected with her. She kept dodging everything he had to hand out and she even dished out some of her own attacks. They both were in the air, powering up and creating a huge ball of energy in their hands.

"I hope you like my new attack!" Lexy yelled while powering up some more.

"I bet I will! But you will like this one more!" Goten finished powering up and smirked at Lexy before throwing his hand back and then launching the huge ball of ki forward. As Goten launched it, Lexy stopped powering up and released her huge ball of energy towards the other. A few seconds later, the two balls connected and a huge explosion set off blowing everything around it to the ground or dissipating it. Lexy and Goten both got sent to the ground and their bodies met with the cold hard ground. 

Trunks turned the corner of one of the aisles and grabbed all the good stuff. He was licking his chops while just looking at some of the types of food. Of course he loved this kind of food, but he also needed some good food. So he went over to the produce aisle and grabbed bundles of yogurt, eggs, milk, butter, cheese, bagels, donuts that were in the middle of the aisle, anything that looked appetizing to him. He nodded in accomplishment and went to turn towards another lane when he bumped into something with his cart. He looked up and saw Jess rubbing the back of her head and his dad rubbing is forehead.

"Uhhh…hi." He said after a while. Vegeta and Jess just glared at him and then Jess's eyes widened while she looked at his cart.

"Trunks, do you want me and Lexy to blow up or something? You certainly picked out the most fattening foods I could ever think of." She complained. Trunks just grinned sheepishly and walked over to her to stare at the cart from her angle. He did get a lot of food, but she didn't have to eat it if she didn't want to.

"You don't have to eat it. Me and Goten and Goku will eat it all. I also got some good stuff like cheese, yogurt, milk, and eggs." He listed them while searching for the 'nutritious' food in the cart. Jess just shook her head and continued rubbing the back of her head.

"You know, you made your dad run into me and I think you should apologize to us. That hurt." Trunks looked at the red bump that was starting to form on his father's head and the bump that was starting to form on Jess's.

"Uh….yea sorry about that. I'll be more careful next time."

"There won't be a next time boy. Just go get food and we can go." Vegeta gruffly stated while rubbing at the throbbing bump on his head.

"Don't worry Vegeta. With your healing abilities, that will go away in like five minutes." 

"Good. Yours is actually starting to go away already. But how? I have faster healing power than you do. You're only human." He questioned to himself as he inspected her bump and the fading red color. 

"I've always been like that. I heal fast, that's all."

"You heal faster than a Saiyan brat. That is nothing to ignore. We'll have to look into that." He remarked while crossing his arms. Jess just nodded and moved onto the next section of the store. 

Lexy and Goten got up from the ground and luckily they weren't hurt that bad. Just a few cuts and bruises. Maybe one or two gashes, no biggie. They both crouched into a fighting stance and charged at one another. They once again threw punches and kicks at each other and finally Lexy's foot connected with Goten's stomach and she quickly took this opportunity to punch him in the face. He was sent flying down to the ground making a ditch in the ground where he landed. Lexy flew down after him and threw and a blast of ki into the hole as well. She smirked at her victory, but it quickly faded as Goten reappeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach so hard that she couldn't catch her breath quick enough and unconsciousness took over. Goten wrapped his arms around her before she could fall and he looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't hit her that hard, did I?" He asked himself. He shrugged it off and flew back towards Jess's house. 

Jess strolled over to the deli with Vegeta right behind her and she waited in line to take an order. It was her turn now and she looked up at the man or should I say teenager who would serve her. A boy with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes smiled at her and leaned against the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Jess smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Yea. I have a huge order for a party so don't freak. I'd like all of the provolone, American, Swiss, and farmer's cheese you have." 

"Sure thing." He took out all of the cheeses she asked for and even glanced at her through the glass windows of the counter while getting her order. Jess felt his gaze on her and she felt a little uncomfortable, but liked it none-the less. He handed her the cheeses and made sure to brush his hands over hers while giving them to her. Vegeta saw the moves this boy was pulling and he didn't like it one bit. He growled and stepped a little closer to Jess. The boy saw Vegeta and sank back in fear. He gulped and smiled nervously at Jess.

"Um…anything else?" He squeaked. Jess noticed the change or should I say squeakiness of his voice and she had to stifle a giggle. 

"Yea. I want all of your smoked ham, roast beef, and oh what the heck, I want all of the meat you have. Can you do that for me?" He nodded his head and got right to work. Jess wondered about why he got so nervous all of a sudden and she glanced back at Vegeta. Her eyes widened a notch when she saw him growling and glaring at the deli boy. What was he doing? She turned around and faced him eye to eye.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta calmed down a bit and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do know that he was putting moves on you right?"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. That's just how all men are. I've already had worse then someone touching my hand. So just leave it be." Vegeta pondered over what she meant by worse.

"Worse? Like what?" A dark look came over Jess's face. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She grabbed the food that the deli boy laid out on the top of the counter and stuffed it all in her cart. After she loaded all of the food, she smiled at the deli boy.

"Thanks." He nodded and winked at her. Jess looked away quickly and treaded with her cart off towards another hall. Vegeta stayed back and glared at the boy. The boy had enough of it and he growled.

"What is your problem sir? You've been glaring at me since you got here."

"Hmph. It was kind of obvious you were hitting on her. What are you five, six years older than her?"

"And just who are you, her father?" Vegeta kept his stance, but that question ran around in his mind a bit. Her father. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?" Vegeta growled once more. Was this kid stupid and rude or what?

"Yes I am. And if you don't want to die, then I prefer you shut up and never try it again." With that Vegeta stalked away towards Jess and left the deli boy stunned. Vegeta caught up with Jess who was actually running back towards the deli.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked blocking her way. 

"I forgot the Roast Beef. I need to get it." She skipped around him and back over to the deli. She went up to the counter and the deli boy came up to her.

"Do you need something else too babe?" He asked while winking at her. Jess just narrowed her eyes at him and nodded.

"I forgot my roast beef." He looked around the deli and finally found it.

"Here it is." He handed it to her, but grabbed her hand while giving it to her. "Why don't you come on back and I'll show you some of the deli things in here?" Jess tugged on her hand, but he didn't let go.

"No thanks. I have to go."

"What? Did your father tell you something?" Jess eyes widened in shock and she growled.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Your father. The man who you were just with." Oh, so he thought that Vegeta was her father. Well, she can play along.

"What about him?"

"He's very protective of his baby. I would too if you were mine." Jess narrowed her eyes at him and tugged at her hand again.

"That's nice. Now let go of me." He reluctantly let her go and she gave him the finger before walking off towards her 'father'. Just as she was walking back, she stopped dead in her tracks. The roast beef fell to the ground and Jess's hands were shaking. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. Trunks came running over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Jess. Do you feel that?"

"Yea. What energy! Whoever it is, is amazingly strong." 

"Yea." Just then, the roof was blown off the building and it exploded. People were screaming and some were even dead. Jess and Trunks both got up from where they were standing and looked around for the source of the attack. Up in the air, a large blue skinned, black haired man floated and man did he ever have such a smirk on his face. Trunks looked around for his father and saw him about twenty feet away from him and Jess glaring at the newcomer. Went Trunks went to glance at Jess, she was gone. He looked back up towards the man and saw her levitating up towards him.

"Jess! What are you doing?" He yelled out to her, but she ignored him.

"Who are you?!" She demanded to know. The man smirked and checked her out, eyeing every part of her body.

"I am Drake, the most powerful being in the universe."

A/N: Oh, so what do we have here? Please REVIEW AND REVIEW and I hope you all liked it, especially my reviewer Thomas Drovin. Till next chapter… Later Days!!


	15. Who Is This Guy?

****

A Different World

Disclaimer: I don't own em…

A/N: Well here's the fifteenth chapter! Sorry, I haven't updated in a long while. School's been a drag and I've been working on my other fics. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story! Enjoy!!

****

Chapter Fifteen

Who Is This Guy?

Jess sneered at the ugly being in front of her. He had a sadistic expression on his face and Jess didn't like it one bit. She clenched her fists angrily and held herself back from attacking him right there and then.

"Who are you girl?"

"My name is Jess and you shall pay for what you did just now. You have no right to just come along and blow things up. You killed innocents and they didn't even deserve to die." The man in front of her just chuckled at her little lecture. He eyed her up and down and subconsciously licked his lips. Jess shuttered at his disgusting gesture and glared daggers at him. 

"Hmph. You're quite a looker. What race are you brat?" Jess growled at him and her face turned a bright reddish color, as she grew angrier at every word said. 

"I am an Earthling and you are on planet Earth. If I were you, I'd leave." Drake chuckled at her again and levitated a little closer towards her.

"And why is that?" Jess was about to answer him when Trunks phased right in front of her and blocked her view of the revolting creature.

"Because if you don't, we'll kill you." Drake growled at the boy in front of the beautiful girl and then suddenly smirked.

"Ha. You have no power level what so ever. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh really? Now I don't have a power level, but…" Trunks powered up and a blue aura exploded around his body. The man just smirked at him and 'hmphed'. 

"That's nothing compared to me."

"Oh but just wait. I'm not finished!" Trunks powered up a bit more, screaming out in rage and a blinding light filled the area. Drake closed his eyes so as not to become blind and when he reopened them, he gasped. There was another boy there where the other one used to be. He had electrifying golden hair that shot out towards the sky and piercing teal eyes that made him cringe in fear. He also had a golden aura that engulfed his every being and made him look like a god who just descended down from the heavens. 

"B-b-but what h-happened to the o-other boy?" Trunks smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean other boy? I am the same boy you just saw a moment ago except…transformed." Drake's wide eyes narrowed and his mouth closed tightly. He growled at Trunks and suddenly felt another person powering up. It was that girl again. Jess powered up to her fullest and a bluish, whitish aura surrounded her body. Trunks eyes widened and he glanced behind him to look at Jess who flew right beside him.

"Since when did you become that powerful. You're only human…right?" Trunks asked her and she nodded.

"Yea, but for some reason, I can go to lengthened heights of that beyond a normal human." Trunks eyed her body and took in every detail that could be seen. Sure, she had a nice body, but he liked Lexy and he would never hurt her in such a way. Something unknown caught his eye and he looked over to see his father flying up to them. He growled at the ugly creature Drake and flew in front of his son and 'daughter'. 

"Where do you come from savage?" Vegeta questioned Drake with a superior tone of voice.

"Hmph. I come from the planet Garlia and who might I ask you be?"

"I am Vegeta Prince of Saiyans from the now deceased planet Vegetasei." Drake's eyes widened in shock. He had heard of this man before, a long time ago. He was known to be a ruthless murderer who showed no mercy to his victims. He would purge planets and enjoy the screams of agony he heard while they were being burnt to a crisp. Drake thought of this man as an idol. But why was he trying to protect this planet and its people if he was so ruthless? 

"Awwww…the great Prince of Vegetasei. I have heard of you before and of your actions. I admire you greatly. I have heard all about your killing sprees and purgings throughout your lifetime. Nice to know that someone else feels the same about dominating the universe." Vegeta scowled at Drake and he was balling his fists. So he was a fan of his previous work. 

"Yes well, that was a long time ago and I am not that same person."

"Sorry to hear. I would have offered you a proposition to help me rule the universe, but oh well." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. Another one of those 'I-want-to-rule-the-universe-people'. He still has that feeling sometimes, but not that much anymore. He has everything that he has ever wanted. 

"So are you willing to fight or are we going to stay here all day?" Jess cried out in irritation. People who were still alive and able to walk that were in the store were now running for their lives and soon the whole place was abandoned except for dead or injured bodies.

"It'll be my pleasure Blondie." Jess growled at the name and got in a fighting stance.

"He's mine first!" Jess yelled and charged forward towards Drake. She was a few meters away until she phased right in front of him and landed a punch in his face. Drake was sent flying into the wall of the store and he indented it with the form of his body. He smirked at her and pried himself from the hole in the wall.

"Good job. I didn't really think you had it in you. Please, keep it coming." He placed a mischievous grin on his face and Jess grew angered at this. She flew at him once again, this time he also charged at her and they threw a series of punches and kicks at one another. Drake's fist connected with Jess's face and her head was thrown back from the force of the blow, but she stayed in the fight. 

"Impressive. What else you got?" Jess threw a punch at his chest, but he phased out and was soon behind her. He wrapped his arms underneath hers and locked his fingers together on the back of her neck, being sure to put pressure on it. Jess screamed out in frustration, trying to get her arms free but to no prevail. Drake smelled her silky blonde locks and enjoyed the scent of her shampoo.

"Do you like this cause I am very much enjoying this position. But I can think of a few others I'd like as well." Jess's eyes widened at his comment and her eyes grew dangerously narrow. She started shaking uncontrollably and suddenly she screamed out in rage, creating an aura so powerful, that it separated the two and threw Drake down to the ground. Jess enjoyed the sensation of new energy surging through her veins and she reigned in the idea of killing this man for what he has said and done. Her eyes were averted over to Drake as he was lifting himself out of the ground. She smiled devilishly and raised her hands to her side in a cupped motion. 

"Am I glad that Goten taught me this. Ka…me…ha…..me…..HA!!" A blue light appeared in Jess's hands and it expanded to the size of a beach ball. She launched it at Drake who didn't look up in time to see the beam of energy and it hit him full force. A huge explosion followed by smoke filled the air and she waited a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear. And when it did clear, her mouth went agape. There was Drake, still standing where he was before he was hit. He got a few cuts and dirt on him, but nothing serious. 

He looked up at her with a smirk plastered on his face and Jess growled. She flew down to him and threw a roundhouse kick to his head, but he phased out of sight and ended up above her. He collected enough energy in his hands to blow up the Pentagon, (now, I'm not thinking about blowing up the Pentagon, I was just using it cause I think that building is pretty big) and shot a ki blast at her. Her eyes widened and she almost dodged it until it broke apart into hundreds of little ki balls and they were all coming towards her. She dodged two, but got hit by three of them which slowed her down and made her get hit by all of them soon enough. Drake crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his handiwork. As the smoke cleared, he saw Jess lifting herself up with her arms and he phased out in front of her and kicked her back down to the ground. He then shot a ki blast at her that engulfed her whole body and he was thrown back by the power of his own attack. He looked back over to where her body was supposed to be and instead, saw a ditch in the ground. He rose from the ground and stalked over to the ditch. He was surprised when he saw her on her knees, standing up with much effort. 

"My, my aren't we the strong little girl." Drake remarked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I am not a little girl. Now shut your disgusting mouth up and fight!" Jess flew up high into the air and then flew straight down towards Drake picking up momentum every foot she fell. She was about to kick him in the side until he grabbed her foot and threw her into the ground beside him. Jess's body connected with the cold concrete floor and she felt a couple of bones break in her body, like her hip for instance. She cried out in pain and clenched her teeth so hard together, that she thought they would shatter. 

"Oh did I hurt you. I'm sorry, let me help you out!" Drake finished his sentence with a stomp to her broken hip and Jess let out a piercing shriek of unimaginable pain. Drake smiled at her enjoying every second of her torture and he stomped on her hip a couple of times before watching her squirm around trying to lessen the horrible feeling coursing through her body. He kneeled down on top of her and put all of his weight on her lower body including her hips and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her face towards his. His face was so close to hers that their lips could've touched and they were about to touch, until Jess spit in his face, which happened to be blood from the impact of the fall. He growled and wiped the blood from his cheek. He raised his fist and punched her in the face a couple of times, very satisfied with the sound of her jaw breaking. 

He heard her little whimpers and watched as she wriggled beneath him. Jess tried to ignore the pain and punch him wherever, but her vision was becoming blurry and she couldn't focus on him. Drake looked on in delight as she was losing consciousness and he grinned deviously as an idea occurred to him. He was about to punch her in the face again to finish her off, but he was suddenly struck in the face with a fist and he collided into another wall. Vegeta's fist was still extended from the attack and he flew over to Drake to beat some more shit out of him. Trunks on the other hand flew over to Jess and checked her state, which was real bad.

"Kami he did a number on you. Can you hear me Jess?" Jess looked up at the five men in front of her and was about to answer, until she felt an excruciating pain in her jaw. She couldn't move her lips to talk, hell she couldn't move anything except for her arms and one leg. She lifted her arm a bit to signal that she could hear them and the five men nodded their heads.

"Ok. Let's see what injuries you have." Trunks lifted her shirt up until it was below her breasts and he felt her chest for any sign of broken ribs. (Get your head out of the gutter people!) Jess winced a bit when he pushed on her left rib cage and Trunks felt around and found 3 broken ribs. He examined her arms, which were just fine and her legs, which were also ok. 

"You have three broken ribs, a broken hip, a broken jaw, and cuts that are making you lose a huge amount of blood. I need to put pressure on some of the cuts so this will hurt." Trunks took off the shirt he was wearing and tore it into little pieces. He gently grabbed her right arm and laid it on his lap and took one of the pieces of cloth and wrapped it around a cut on her arm. 

"Get ready for this." Jess tensed up a bit, knowing that this was going to hurt like a bitch and Trunks squeezed the two ends apart causing Jess to tense up and have a small squeal escape her lips. You couldn't really tell that she was in pain besides the fact that she was whimpering a bit and her eyes were tightly shut. 

"You're doing really good Jess. Hang on, I'm almost done." He found two other gashes that were serious and he tied them up too. One was on her belly and the other one was on her lower back. Trunks was surprised that she didn't pass out or cry at all. She was one brave and prideful girl and Trunks respected her for that. 

Vegeta and Drake were going at it, punching and kicking and throwing ki blasts at each other. Vegeta had to go Super Saiyan just to make it even. He was right when he said he was powerful, but he isn't the most powerful being in the whole universe. Vegeta punched him in the gut sending Drake up towards the sky and Vegeta flew up after him. He flew up above Drake a bit and locked his fingers together making a huge fist made of two hands and raised it above his head. When Drake was right at Vegeta's feet, he struck him in the back and sent Drake towards the ground. Vegeta though, flew down after him and latched onto him powering up and flying faster than before. At the last minute, he let go of Drake and stopped in midair, watching Drake hit the ground with extraordinary force. 

"Kami…nothing is on. Let's just watch the news." Gohan turned the channel to channel 10 new with the clicker and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw a building completely destroyed and two people fighting up in the air. It was a girl and a guy. Then they got a close up on the girl and Gohan's heart fell. Jess. He gazed at the TV almost like in a trance and saw Jess throw a ki blast at the other guy. Who was that other guy and how did Jess know the KameHame? Well, Gohan ignored that looked for the results of the ki blast. The guy was still standing there, looking completely untouched. Gohan stared in shock at what he just witnessed on the television. Then they showed another shot, except this was Jess being thrown to the ground and crying out in agonizing pain. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He rose from his seat on the couch and telepathically told Piccolo of what was happening. He heard Piccolo say that he'd tell his father and try to tell Goten and Lexy of what was happening. Gohan jumped out of the house, not caring if anyone saw him, and felt for Jess's ki. He could sense it, but just barely. What really got to him, was that Vegeta and Trunks ki's were high and he mentally slapped himself for not sensing it earlier. He flew in the direction of the three's ki and hoped he wasn't too late.

A/N: All right, that was chapter 15. Please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story or if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews and all of the nice things you had to say. I really appreciate it. Till next chapter…

****


	16. Real Pain

****

A Different World

Disclaimer: I don't own em…..dammit! Do you have to rub it in??!!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I've just been busy a lot lately with school and everything else and it is really getting on my nerves. Well anyways, thank you so much for your reviews!, PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW some more cause I need to know how my story is going. The more you review, the more I know you like this story and that gives me inspiration to write and to write better. Thanks a lot! Here's chapter sixteen. ENJOY!!!!!!

****

Chapter Sixteen

Real Pain

"Son! It looks like there is someone else on this planet besides us. Vegeta, Trunks, and Jess are already fighting him over at that grocery store they went to earlier." Piccolo bellowed catching Goku's attention.

"Are you sure? I didn't feel their ki's rise at all, but then again, I wasn't paying attention to them either." Goku lowered his head in shame and stared at the ground.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can feel them now." Goku looked up to the sky and his eyes widened in shock.

"I can feel them too, but I can just feel Jess's ki barely. I hope she's ok." He clenched his fists to his side and growled in anger. "I can't believe I didn't feel their ki's earlier. Come on Piccolo, we need to help them."

"Fine, but Gohan told me to warn Lexy and Goten as well. I'll catch up with you."

"Ok." With that Goku skyrocketed off towards the battlefield where the grocery store use to be. Piccolo watched him leave until he was just a little spec in the sky and then he turned around and closed his eyes in concentration. 

"Ka…me…ha…me…..ha!!" A bright white ball of energy soared through the sky and pushed its way over towards the ground. Lexy stood her ground and raised her arms in hopes of blocking the beam of energy. The beam collided with her hands and she pushed with all of her might and held the beam right in front of her. Her body was forced back a couple of feet, her shoes making little ditches in the ground as they moved along. Goten growled and unleashed more energy into his attack making the long white stream expand and grow stronger. Lexy howled out in frustration as she began growing weaker and she finally lost her balance and became victim to the attack. The great big ball of energy exploded upon impact and her body disappeared through the smoke that was produced from the collision. 

Goten floated up in the air, waiting for the smoke to clear. As soon as it cleared, he could make out a shadowy figure lying on the ground, motionless. He flew down towards the figure and landed on the ground a couple of feet away from it. His eyes met with Lexy's as she stared at him with painful eyes. He walked over to her and helped her up on her feet.

"Kami, you look real beat up. I didn't think I made my KameHame that strong." Goten put her arm around his shoulders and helped her steady herself.

"Yea, well it was pretty strong, but not that strong. I'm ok Goten, really. I can walk myself." She went to remove her arm, but Goten had a strong grip on it. He smiled and shook his head.

"Stop being so stubborn Lexy. I'm only trying to help you. Plus I brought some Senzu beans for us cause I know how you like to fight. I still remember those times when you and Jess walked into the house like almost unconscious." He chuckled and walked over to a tree and set Lexy under it. He grabbed the pouch on his belt and opened it up to reveal a couple of Senzu beans. He grabbed two of them and handed one over to Lexy.

"Thanks. You know, you're a lot stronger than I imagined. The way that Jess always described you on the show was that you were a ladies man and hardly did any fighting." Goten blushed and grinned while putting his hand behind his head.

"She did? Well, I guess that is sort of true, but my dad always tried to get me to spar with him and then Trunks wanted to spar too. So I guess I did always train, while being a ladies man as she put it." 

"Oh." Lexy ate her Senzu bean and suddenly felt rejuvenated. Her injuries all vanished before her eyes and she felt 100 percent again. "Wow, I'll never get use to these things."

"Yea, they're kinda weird, but they heal you real fast. I never leave home without em." Goten ate his Senzu bean and he too felt better than he did earlier that day. Lexy smiled, but then frowned as she heard a voice in her mind.

__

Lexy, Goten. It's Piccolo. Can you hear me?

"Yea, we can hear you. Where are you?" Lexy looked around for a second thinking he was just playing tricks on her, but she soon realized that he was in her head.

"Yea, what's up Piccolo?" Goten asked with a smile graced on his lips.

__

I have some bad news. There is some type of creature also on this planet and he has attacked some cities in the are. Trunks, Jess, and Vegeta are already fighting him and Goku and Gohan just left to meet up with them. I want you two to feel their ki's and go help them. Do you understand?

"Yea Piccolo we hear you. We'll be right there." Goten responded in a concerned voice.

"Are they ok? Hey Piccolo, I'm talking to you! Do you know if they're ok?" Lexy yelled out and she was answered by silence.

"He's already lost communication Lex. We'll just feel out their ki's and go to them ok?"

"Ok." She stood up from her spot on the ground and looked at Goten expectantly. Goten looked at her confusedly, but then understood that she couldn't feel other ki's. He nodded and looked up towards the sky and felt out for his friend's ki's. 

"They're northwest from here, a couple of miles away. Vegeta's ki is really high and I can't really feel Jess's ki that much. Trunk's is just normal. I can't believe I didn't feel this earlier."

"What do you mean you can't feel Jess's ki that much? Is she ok?" Lexy asked in a worried tone. Goten knitted his eyebrows together and clenched his teeth in anger.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Let's go." Goten powered up and flew in the direction of where he felt the three ki's. Lexy quickly followed, struggling to keep up with his speed.

Vegeta was sent flying to the ground as Drake's foot connected with his face and he landed roughly on some of the tile that was still intact from the store's flooring. Drake smiled as he saw the Prince fall to the ground and he flew down after him. Just when he was a couple hundred yards away from the landing site, a white light appeared through the smoke and flew directly at him. Not prepared for the attack, Drake raised his arms in an attempt to block the beam, but failed miserably as he was a second too late to react and the energy beam collided with his body. Vegeta's form emerged from the now smokeless area down on the ground and his hands were still lifted in the air from his latest attack. He was in his Super Saiyan state and had gashes and bruises all over his body. He lowered his arms as he breathed heavily and watched expectantly at the smoke in the air. 

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta's eyes widened in confusion. Drake wasn't there. He looked wildly about, trying to find his opponent and right when he turned around to look behind him, he was struck in the abdomen. He doubled over in pain and gasped for air as his lungs were constricting at a high rate and he looked up at his attacker's face. There Drake stood with his usual sadistic smile plastered on his lips and he gazed at Vegeta with cruel eyes. 

"What's wrong? Can't the Prince of Saiyans take a little pain? Or are you just weak like all of the other monkey's of your dead race?" Drake chuckled as Vegeta's eyes flashed with rage and he struggled to keep a hold on the Saiyan Prince. "Awwww….did I touch a sore spot? Oh well, you'll be dead before you know it, so you can join the rest of your baka species. And then I'll kill the boy down there, slowly and painfully." His eyes flashed with excitement as he said this next part. "And I think I'll keep the girl as my slave. She'll comply with whatever I say, whenever I say and she won't protest. I like my plans, what do you think?" Vegeta growled and shook uncontrollably and soon enough cried out in rage as his aura began to grow and change from a light golden color to a dark golden color. Drake was forced to the ground from the enormous energy that emanated from Vegeta's body and he stared in wonder at the power that revolved around him. Vegeta smirked as he knew he took it a step higher and transformed into SSJ2. 

"You will do no such things. You have yet to see my maximum power and you will die by my hands personally. Strongest being in the universe…..bah….you wish." Drake's eyes narrowed in anger and he crouched back into a fighting position. 

"You will soon see that I am the strongest. I show no mercy and you are no exception. Now I will make you eat your words." Drake charged at Vegeta will extraordinary power and threw a couple of punches and kicks at him, all of them, which Vegeta dodged all too easily. Vegeta counter attacked Drake's attacks with his own and soon enough his fist connected with Drake's jaw, making his head twist by the force and he spiraled through the air to the ground. Vegeta flew down after him and began his assault with ki balls, one after one, all invading the smoke-filled area, making the smoke rise even more. 

"Ok, hang on there Jess. Try to stay awake." Trunks encouraged Jess and she blinked her tear filled eyes. Trunks was trying so hard to hold himself back from hugging her and trying to comfort her. He didn't want to further her injuries and make her feel more pain than she already is. _::Man, I don't know what to do. She needs help and I don't have a Senzu bean and I can't just leave her here by herself. Won't someone else just come and help us?!::_ As if on cue of his thinking, Gohan approached him and landed right next to them.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked with relief in his voice.

"I saw what was happening on the TV. I couldn't take it anymore so came here myself. Everyone else should be here soon. I'm not so sure about Krillin though, I think he's still asleep."

"Oh great!! I need your help. Jess is hurt real bad. She can't move or talk and she's struggling to keep consciousness." Gohan quickly appeared by Jess's side and he scowled as he saw her broken body up body.

"Kami…what happened to her? Who did this?" Gohan asked in a threatening tone. Trunks sighed and glanced down at Jess.

"She has 3 broken ribs, a broken jaw, cuts and gashes that I had to tie up so she wouldn't lose that much blood, and a broken hip, which won't let her move at all." Gohan's eyes knitted together and he growled.

"I don't have anything with me that can help her. We just have to make her as comfortable as possible for now. Don't worry, I can bet that my dad or Goten have some Senzu beans with them."

"Good. But I think we have to leave her there. If we move her even a little, she'll feel even more pain." Gohan nodded and his eyes searched around for any sign of Vegeta or the new enemy. He saw smoke a couple hundred meters away and Vegeta who was right above it all throwing ki blasts towards it.

"I'm guessing the enemy is in the smoke." 

"Yea, he should be." Trunks head suddenly jerked over towards the horizon and he saw three figures heading towards them. Goku, Goten, and Lexy touched ground next to them and they all ran over to see what was happening.

"What's happening? Is everyone alright?" Goku questioned as he looked wildly about and his eye caught onto smoke not too far away. 

"Well, my dad is over there, kicking the ugly guy's ass. His name is Drake. And no not everyone is ok. Jess can't move or talk. Any of you have a Senzu bean or two?" Trunks asked with hope in his eyes.

"WHAT?!!! What do you mean she can't move?" Lexy looked over Trunks shoulder and saw Jess lying there with her eyes open and her body all mangled up. "Oh my god!! Jess!" She jumped over to her and sat down next to her. She was about to hug her, but she stopped herself knowing that she could damage her best friend even more.

"My Kami….did that Drake guy do this?" Goku asked with clenched teeth. Trunks nodded and looked over to Goten who was trying to control his rage. 

"He. Will. Pay. For. This." Goten remarked in clear-cut words. He tightened his fists until his knuckles were white and his face turned bright red from hot anger. 

"Calm down Goten. He will pay for this, but we need to make sure she is ok first. Do you have a Senzu bean?" Trunks asked as he saw his friend losing control. Goten glanced at Trunks and calmed down a bit.

"Yea, I do." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a little green bean. He quickly made his way over to Jess's side and kneeled down next to her. "Alright Jess. I'm going to put this in your mouth ok? This might hurt cause of your jaw, but it will heal you. Just swallow it. Ok?" Jess blinked her eyes slowly to show him that she heard him and he nodded. He slipped the bean in her mouth and pushed it down her throat. Jess squirmed around in pain and she whimpered as it slid down her throat. Her eyes widened as soon as she felt a surge of enormous energy flow through her body. She struggled to keep conscious, even though the energy was being forced back into her body, she didn't know if she could handle all of that energy all at once. Then it struck her, her jaw began to heal and she could feel it again. But everyone else would've rather wanted that to heal last cause she started screaming in pain as the energy that shot through her was putting pressure on her hip and her ribs. She breathed heavily and screamed out in frustration and pain. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions, they haven't ever witness someone actually yelling out in pain when they ate a Senzu bean. It was suppose to heal and give back energy, not make you go through pain.

"What's wrong? Why is it hurting her!" Lexy cried out as she watched her friend roll around on the ground and shriek at the same time.

"I don't know…" Trunks answered as he watched bewildered and shocked at the same time. He had not idea what was going on. 

"Too…..much…..energy." Jess choked out. But as soon as she spoke, the pain all washed away. Her hip began to feel like it was brand new and her ribs were going back in their rightful places. She could breathe again and she sat up on her elbows with a confused expression.

"Wow. That was weird." She sat up and looked at everyone as they all watched her with wide eyes.

"Are you ok? What the hell was that?!" Goten asked apparently very worried. He wasn't the only one.

"Your alright!!" Lexy jumped on top of Jess and hugged her with all of her might. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jess hugged her back and looked sadly at the rest of her friends.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all. It's just that, the energy that came back to me somehow put pressure on my hip and my ribs and it hurt…a lot." Her eyes then narrowed. "Where is he? I want him to suffer for what he put me through." She was about to get up and go after him until Goten pushed her back down to the ground and stared at her with angry eyes.

"No. You stay here. You've already fought him and got hurt. I don't want to see you like that again. I'll go fight him…no one messes with you and doesn't expect me to do anything about it. He'll pay for even touching you." Goten threatened. _::Wow, I've never seen him like this before. So angry….:: _Jess lowered her head and glanced over at Vegeta who was now fighting Drake head on. It looked like he got a lot of gashes on his body, but he wasn't dead. _::Oh great…he still isn't dead. What is up with this guy?::_

"No, you all stay here. I'm going to go help Vegeta. Piccolo will be here any second now and he'll help us too. I want you all to go back to Jess's house. You'll only distract me and Vegeta." Goku demanded. Everyone frowned at him, knowing they'd like a piece of this Drake guy, but they complied anyways.

"Fine. You be careful though dad. We'll come and help if we see that you need it. Got it?" Gohan proclaimed. Goku nodded and shooed them away. Gohan, Lexy, Jess, Goten, and Trunks all flew back to Jess's house and as soon as they got here, they all jumped on the couch and watched the news.

TV. Reporter: "Well folks, it looks like there are two new people here and the other ones left. I have no idea who or what these things are, but they can fly, destroy cities with just their hands, and kill people. I tell you people, take any precautions necessary and stay out of sight from these beings." All five of them gazed at the TV, but then whipped their heads around as they heard footsteps coming from behind them….

A/N: Wow, I was being very dramatic!! Well, please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think. I know this was very heart wrenching and dramatic, but that is what I felt like today and I just wrote….so you know. Yea. Well, until later chapters…. Ja ne!!


	17. Something Very Unexpected

****

A Different World

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, only my own. 

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for updating like a month later. School's been a drag and I've had many papers to do already. Damn English and History. Anyways I want to thank all of my reviewers for great reviews and hopefully you will all stick with me through all of my later chapters. Please REVIEW AND REVIEW some more and I'll guarantee the more you review, the faster the next chapter will come out. Well enough of my blabbering, here's ch.17. ENJOY!!

****

Chapter Seventeen

Something Very Unexpected

*********All five of them gazed at the TV, but then whipped their heads around as they heard footsteps coming from behind them…. *********

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Krillin rubbed his bald little head and looked at them with curious eyes. Everyone sighed in relief and averted their eyes back to the television. "Uhhh….ok." Krillin walked around the couch and sat down on the recliner on the other side of the room. He looked at his five younger friends who were entranced with whatever was on the TV and he decided to take a look for himself.

TV Reporter: "Oh well it looks like these two new people have come to help one of the two fighters. Ouch…that had to hurt. I'm still surprised that these…things….are still alive after all of the crucial attacks we are showing you now."

"What the...? Is that Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta?!" Krillin asked as he gripped at the arms of his chair in anxiety.

"Yes it is Krillin. Jess, my dad, and myself were down there first. That villain, Drake, he came and blew up the grocery store and all the rest of the city as well. We fought him, but then Jess got hurt and Goten, Lexy, Gohan, and Goku showed up and Goku told us to leave, so we left. We saw Piccolo on our way out and here we are now," Trunks answered. Krillin glanced over at Jess who was staring at the screen intently and looked her up and down. _::She doesn't look hurt to me:: _He shrugged and continued to watch the television. 

"Kami I can't take this! I want to go back out there and help them. I don't care what Goku says, I'm going." Jess stood up from the sofa and was about to walk away until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the sofa. Trunks looked at her with sorrow eyes and shook his head at her.

"Sorry Jess, I won't let you go back out there. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again. It was almost worse than you coming back from your training with Lexy." Jess growled in frustration and glanced at the back door that was just on the other side of the room. 

"I'm sorry Trunks, I really am, but I can't just let someone else fight for my world. It makes me feel weak, like I am not strong enough to take this guy on and I have to have someone else do it for me. I hate that feeling Trunks….I hate it." Suddenly before anyone could stop her, she jumped over the back of the couch and landed firmly on her feet and dashed for the back door. Lexy, knowing her friend well enough, jumped after her and tackled Jess to the floor before she reached the doorknob.

"Umff….get off of me! I said let me go! I have to help them, I have to!" Jess struggled underneath Lexy's strong hold and Lexy had to strengthen her grip on her friend.

"No Jess! You can't do this. I agree with Trunks, I don't want to see you like that again….please just calm down. Let someone else do the work for once! You've gone through enough!" Jess stopped struggling and just lay there on the ground with a blank expression as those words kept ringing through her mind. Lexy lessened her hold on Jess, but still had a pretty strong grip on her just in case. Everyone walked over to them and kneeled down next to her.

"You know you won't do anything but distract them. You'll just get in the way…that's why we left. I feel the same way Jess, but I will stay here cause I know that they can handle this and I have faith in th-" Whoa guys! Come look at this! It's that villain guy…he's…he's transforming!" Everyone whipped their heads towards Krillin's direction and then to the TV he was pointing to. They all leaped off of the floor and raced over in front of the TV. 

TV Reporter: "Something strange is happening…..one of the creatures is getting bigger! He's increasing in size and he has this whitish color tint surrounding his body. Oh my Kami…somebody help-" And the TV turned black.

"Oh my god! What just happened?" Lexy touched the screen with her fingertips and growled in irritation. Goten put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her but she just shrugged him off. "People are hurt and dying out there. I…I think I need to get a drink." Goten nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a nice big bear hug before releasing her and she slowly stumbled over to the kitchen. Krillin sat down on the sofa and grabbed the clicker and flipped through some more channels. "Hey look…there's another channel on with them! Now we get to know what happened!" Everyone gazed at the TV and was relieved to see all three of their friends and family alive, but so was Drake and he was much different now. 

"Finally! It's done dad! Can you believe it? We finished this baby in just under a few days." Bulma lifted her creation high into the air and twirled around in happiness while laughing for joy. 

"Yes, yes Bulma. We did a fine job on that piece of work. Brilliant idea if you ask me." Dr. Briefs complimented his daughter. Bulma smiled at him and put her invention back on the table and gave her father a big hug. 

"Thank you daddy. I couldn't have done this without you." Dr. Briefs chuckled and patted her head. 

"No problem dear. Just be sure to get everyone back safely. You never know what will happen with that new piece you added." Bulma sighed and treaded over to her desk chair and sat down.

"I know. The new part is just a little something extra that should help out the process."

"Yea, I guess. I think it is a marvelous idea though sweetie. Having it that when the person or living creature is being transported, anything it is touching with only its hands will be transported with it. Just marvelous."

"Thank you daddy, but I just hope it gets my boys back as well as everyone else." 

"Yes, well it shall. Now why don't you go call up Chi-Chi and 18 and tell them to come over and then you can test it while you are waiting for their arrival."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks again dad." She rose from her seat, kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her invention, and sprung out the door. Dr. Briefs nodded his head and stepped over to his coffeemaker on the counter for a cup of coffee. 

Bulma jogged over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Chi-Chi's number and told her the good news. 

"Great, I'll be over there in a few minutes! I can't believe they are really coming back. I'll be over there ASAP! Don't do it without me Bulma."

"I won't Chi. Cya in a little while."

"You bet. Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and dialed 18's number at the Kame house.

"Moshi, moshi. Marron speaking."

"Marron…oh good. It's Bulma. Is your mother around?"

"Yes she is. How are you Bulma? Any good news?"

"Yes that is why I am calling. My invention is done and you want you all to spring over here ASAP."

"YES!!! I can't believe it! Daddy and Goten and Trunks are coming back! I'm so happy! Thank you so much Bulma! I'll tell her and then we'll be over there in like twenty minutes."

"Ok. Good to hear. Cya then. Bye."

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and hugged her creation to her chest. "Let's go test you out." She sped out the back door and into the yard to test out her new invention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hahaha…..you think you can actually defeat me? Fools….." Goku powered up into his SSJ2 form and charged at Drake followed by Piccolo. They threw a series of punches and kicks at his body, but he was much too fast and easily dodged them. Goku grew more and more frustrated as he couldn't land any hits on this guy even in his SSJ2 state. He was suddenly struck in the face and sent flying back towards the ground, but he quickly recovered from the attack and halted himself in midair. He wiped the blood trickling down the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and scowled at Drake. Piccolo continued on with his assault and just barely missed the punch that was aimed for his ribs. He counter attacked with a roundhouse kick to Drake's head, but Drake was fully aware of his next attack and grabbed Piccolo's foot and threw him into another building hundreds of meters away. He smirked and suddenly gathered a large amount of ki in his hands and created a ki ball of about the size of a two-story house ad launched it towards Piccolo. Piccolo, unaware of the giant ball heading towards him, tried to pull himself out of the wall he was in, but was unsuccessful as the huge ball hit him dead on. Goku gazed at the smoke filled area with wide eyes and his whole body started to tremble in anxiety.

"Holy kuso!! That was enough energy to blow up the Earth more than 100 times!" Drake's smirk grew even wider as the smoke cleared and there was no building in sight……and no Piccolo either. 

"Hmmm…..looks like he was vaporized as well as that building. Weak fool." Goku growled and looked frantically around for his Namekian friend. 

"No. You couldn't have killed him. Piccolo is way too strong for that." As he kept searching the lands around him, his hope for his friend's survival began to dissipate and soon it vanished. Goku clenched his teeth together in anger and finally decided to take it to the next level. He spread his legs apart to support his body and crouched down a bit while flexing his fists at his sides. He powered up and shook with unimaginable rage as he screamed out in fury and his hair started to grow rapidly until it hung at the back of his knees. Drake raised an eyebrow amusedly and crossed his arms over his chest in a superior manner. 

"Hmph. I'd think twice if I were you. You are no where near my power level you pathetic little fool." His eyes rolled lazily and a sigh escaped his lips. Goku growled and crouched down into a fighting position.

"Yeah that might be true, but I have something you don't." Drake raised both of his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And what is that? A dead companion?" Now it was Goku's turn to smirk.

"No. I have a good heart and I promise you that you'll pay for killing all of those innocent people." Drake laughed and smirked evilly at Goku.

"Well then….let's see wh-"Don't leave me out of this! I am still alive and ready to fight as well you sleezeball!" Drake turned around to see Vegeta floating above him with a huge ball of energy resting in both of his hands that were above his head. "Hmph…I hope you like hell. You'll be there for a long while. Final Flash!!" Vegeta released his attack and the huge beam headed straight towards Drake. Drake brought his arms up in front of himself and the beam soon collided with his hands. He battled the beam head to head and kept it from scorching his body. With little effort, he shoved the blast up towards the sky and the beam soared into space to never be seen again… 

"Did you guys just see that? Piccolo…", Krillin lowered his head and closed his eyes. Everyone else just looked at a certain object and never took their eyes off of it. 

"I can't believe it. Piccolo died after one hit? One hit?! That guy wasn't even that strong!" Jess huffed and clenched her fists in fury. "This isn't fair. This isn't the way it is suppose to be. It's wrong." She titled her head down and squeezed her eyes shut as the mere thought of death ran through her mind repeatedly. Goten sighed and stared at the hurt expression on her face. He treaded over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close.

"It's ok Jess. Just remember that Piccolo's death is not in vain. That Drake guy will be defeated and we'll be the one's to do it. You can count on that." Jess slowing opened her eyes and gazed into Goten's big black orbs. She frowned and shrugged him off of her. 

"I don't want to hear it Goten. You must understand, this is MY planet, MY people. I should be fighting out there, not you guys. I've been saying that for the past few hours and now one of your friends is dead when he shouldn't be. He shouldn't have been fighting for my planet, I should. And I will!" She clenched her fists in anger as the rage started to build up inside of her and a blood red aura surrounded her as she screamed in fury and a giant wave of energy was sent through the whole house. Every object around her vaporized as it couldn't withstand the force of the energy and everyone had to shield themselves from the massive power that overwhelmed their friend. Suddenly, Jess unleashed a greater deal of energy and her body started to change shape…

Man, what a cliffy! Sorry for not updating so soon….school has been a bitch and I've been on vacation since I get a lot of breaks. I still do! Well since I doubt I'll get another chapter up before Turkey Day….Happy Thanksgiving and oh yeah….Happy belated Halloween. Lol. Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Oh and I expect to make a Sequel to this story, so there will only be a few more chapters until the sequel comes out. So I hope you all stick with me and look forward to the sequel as much as I do. Till next chapter…. 


End file.
